A High School Story
by KikoUzumaki
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is starting over in a new school. He doesn't think anything of it, until he meets the most amazing guy ever...Naruto Uzumaki. Pairings: SasuNaru, GaaHina, KibaSaku, ShikaTem. WARNING: YAOI
1. Prolouge

Yakie: Hiya! Yakie here with a brand new story! So, I haven't updated my other stories in awhile for a couple reasons. Number 1: School is freaking evil and so is homework! And Number 2: I've had a bad case of writers block! So that is my wonderful explanation. I want to give a big shoutout to Sakurakissy, who is doing everything in her awesome power, to help me with this brand new fic! If it wasn't for her, I would of never ever been able to think of this. So thank you a million times Sakurakissy!!! You're my hero!!!! So without futher ado...let the story begin.

Disclaimer: (Sighs) I don't own Naruto and I never ever will.

* * *

::Prolouge::

::Sasuke's P.O.V.::

Here I stood...Sasuke Uchiha...infront of my new high school...almost completely positive I was about to enter the most dreadfull nightmare of my life. I turned and looked at the person beside me. A blue-haired, lavender-eyed, 16-year-old girl.

"Hinata, you ready for this?" I quesioned her, even though I already knew the answer she was about to give me.

"Not even the slightest bit." she replied.

I was right.

We just weren't ready to start over in a new town so fast. To start over like this...it was weird. Before we both went to seperate schools. She went to an all girls academy and I went to an all boys. So going to a mixed gender school like this was a new experience for both of us. I took a deep breath and held my hand out for Hinata to grab.

"Come on, we'll get through our first day together." I said with a small smile. Even though I didn't want to do this as much as she did.

We walked through the front entrance, and I really wished we hadn't.

...Because that's when I realized that my life would probably change forever...

* * *

Yakie: Yeppers...aren't prolouges exciting? Kinda makes you wonder whats gonna happen next. Hehe. (evil smile) Alrightys so, I should probably say that Hinata and Sasuke are randomly cousins in this story. ((Another thank you to Sakurakissy for that idea)) Please Review! And I hoped you liked the Prolouge!!!!!! 


	2. That Fated Moment

Yakie: Hiya! Welcome back! So, first off the first couple reviews were good! So keep it up people. I don't like mean comments. I like nice ones...they want to make me keep writing! So here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy! By the way, sorry that I 'Poofed' for so long. I've been really busy. And that, plus a small case of writers block, isn't fun.

Disclaimer: I donnot own Naruto. I recall saying that before...

* * *

::Chapter 1::That Fated Moment::  
::Sasuke's P.O.V.::  
Hinata and I walked through the front entrance, and I really wished we hadn't.  
Because that's when I realized that my life would probably change forever...  
There he was...a boy, about my age I guessed...standing with a group of people, who appeared to be his friends... They all looked like normal people...but him...he stood out the most.  
Hinata and I seemed to catch their attention when we walked through the doors. I was curious to know who the group of teens were, and apparently they were curious to know who we were too. The one boy in particular...the one that caught my attention...  
We approached them slowly, heading towards the office. I didn't want to stop by them because I knew it would be a mistake. It would only make me want to know more about this boy, so I continued walking with Hinata without even glancing at them. But that wasn't enough.  
We were only a few feet past them, very close to the office, but then I heard a voice call after us.  
"Hey! You must be the new kids!"  
I couldn't help but turn around to face them.  
"Uh, yeah...we are..." I replied.  
I regreted saying anything though. It was the boy, the one I was so interested in. He waved to us and then ran up to me and Hinata and smiled, "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!"  
I starred at him for a moment. His blue eyes were amazing. I wouldn't never imagined that anyone could have eyes like that. I suddenly felt something nudge my side. I broke out of my thoughts and looked at Hinata who did it. She motioned for me to answer him. I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot to reply.  
"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and this is my cousin Hinata." I said glancing down at the floor.  
Naruto laughed, "Well, it's nice to meet you! Hey, if ya want I can show you guys around the school today, and you can hang out with me and my friends. I'll introduce you later, okay?"  
"Thanks, Naruto..." I replied, smiling.  
"We'll see you later then." Hinata added, dragging me along with her into the office.  
I looked over my shoulder to get one last glance at Naruto before entering the office with Hinata. I'd never been so attracted to someone like this before. It was a strange feeling, but I liked it. I knew I was gay...it was only to be expected. I was attending an all-boys academy for 3 years before coming here, so I never really hung out with any girls. But I really doubted that Naruto was into guys too, he just didn't seem like the type at all. But I guess I would have to find out for sure.  
About 5 minutes later Hinata and I exited the office with our class schedules and some other papers we needed to fill out. And just then the 1st hour bell rang.  
"So, Sasuke, it looks like we have P.E. 1st period..." Hinata said, looking at our schedules.  
"Gym class...great..." I replied, sounding really unthrilled. And I was. I really didn't like the idea of having to run around so early in the morning. It would just wear you out for the rest of the day.  
And so we made our way to the gym. It was pretty noisey when we entered, but got quite right away when the teacher started yelling at people to shut up so he could introduce himself to me and Hinata.  
(A.N.: Just for fun, I'm not gonna make up any new teachers, so I'm gonna use the original senseis.)  
The teachers name was Might Guy. He was pretty strange, in my opinion anyways, and he was really kinda intimidating too. I kinda felt afraid to be in his class. The other students didn't seem to mind him, but they must of been used to him. After the introductions were done, he let Hinata and I sit out of gym for the day since it was our first day at the school. That made me actually like him a little bit. I noticed a few of the kids I seen in Naruto's group earlier. But I wasn' t really paying attention to them cause one of the girls in the class wouldn't stop starring me, and it was making me uncomfortable. It wasn't till after class that she came to talk to me.  
"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno!" She greeted me and Hinata very happily.  
I starred at her for a second before replying, "Um, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."  
"And I'm his cousin, Hinata." Hinata added smiling.  
Sakura smiled back but then turned staight back to me, "So Sasuke, I noticed you right away when you walked in the room. I thought you looked really nice, so I decided to come talk to you before any of the popular girls could get their hands on you." She explained happily, clinging to my arm. "So what class do you have next?"  
I starred at her for a second before answering. Either this girl was desperate for attention or completely crazy. "Umm, algebra..." I replied, glancing at my schedule.  
"Great! I have algebra too! Now we can walk together!" She exclaimed dragging me along with her through the hallways.  
When we walked into the algebra room all eyes were on us. It felt awkward because Sakura decided she wanted to hold my hand. I looked around and was relieved to see Naruto waving at me to sit at the empty desk next to him. I quickly forced Sakura to let go of my hand and rushed over to the seat.  
"So Sasuke, how was your first class?" Naruto asked.  
"It wasn't bad I guess. The teacher kinda scares me though..." I replied sighing.  
Naruto laughed, "Yeah Guy scared everyone at first. But you'll get used to him after the first couple days."  
Just then the teacher came into the room. She looked pretty nice, so hopefully she would be.  
"Good Morning class. I'm happy to announce that we have two new students with us today. Sasuke and Hinata Uchiha." she turned and looked at me and Hinata who was infront of me. "I'm Mrs. Shizune Hatake, your algebra teacher for the year. Feel free to ask me anything about the work I give you. Shyness is not allowed in my class." She explained, before continuing on with our work for the day.  
(A.N: In this story I'm making Kakashi and Shizune married. I figure that they're a cute couple.)  
The hour seemed to go by so slow. Finally the bell rang and nearly everyone rushed out the door. The only people that took their time getting out were me, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. I looked at my schedule again and found that I had history class next.  
Luckly it was with Naruto too, so he could walk with me to class this time and not that crazy Sakura. I sat by Naruto again. One of his friends form the group earlier was sitting by us too.  
He smiled at us when we sat down and held his hand out for me to shake, "Hey man! I'm Kiba Inuzuka! Nice to meet ya!"  
I grabbed his hand and shook it, "Sasuke Uchiha. You too."  
We were interupted right away by the teacher though. Everyone turned their attention to him right away.  
"Morning class." he greeted.  
"Good morning, Iruka!" Everyone replied in unison.  
What the hell kind of teacher was he? He was almost more intimidating than the gym teacher.  
He seemed to finally notice me and Hinata and motioned for us to come to the front of the class room. I let out the breath I was holding and slowly got up to follow Hinata who was already up there. The teachers cold stare turned into a huge grin when we made our way to the front of the class room.  
"First off, welcome to Conroy High School! I only have a couple rules for you to follow. Number one: call me Iruka. I find if you don't use my last name you'll be more comfortable and see me as more of a friend than teacher. And two: when I'm talking you're not. I feel unrespected if you're not listening. So you may go back to you're seats now." he explained.  
The hour went by incredibly fast too. After I walked out of the class room with Hinata I looked at her and frowned.  
"We have biology this hour..."  
Hinata sighed, "It won't be so bad. As long as we have a good teacher like the last two classes."  
We had trouble finding our way to the biology room. So we ended up being a couple minutes late. The teacher smiled at us when we walked in.  
"I assume you're the new students, Sasuke and Hinata Uchiha." She said with a small laugh.  
:We nodded and found empty desks to sit at. The teacher then introduced herself.  
"I'm Mrs. Kurenai Yuuhi. I'm you're biology teacher. I hope you have fun this year!"  
This hour went by really fast too. And then it was time for lunch. Now I could meet Naruto's friends. This the moment I'd been waiting for all day. The walk back to our lockers was silient. Hinata didn't say anything to me until we got to them.  
"Hey, Sasuke...what do you think of Naruto?" She asked.  
I was caught off guard by the question and found myself blushing.  
"Uhh...I don't know...I guess he's pretty cool." I replied, slightly turning away.  
But unfortunatly Hinata saw me blush, "Sasuke, why are you red in the face?"  
I closed my locker and started walking away. Hinata chased after me, "I've seen that look on you before. You like him don't you?" She asked again quietly. It was a good thing that we were alone in the hallway, so no one could see how flustered I was. Did I really like Naruto? Was it possible to fall for someone that fast? I didn't want to tell Hinata, but I didn't really have a choice. She would just keep bothering me until I told her the truth. I took a deep breath and stopped to look at her.  
"Yeah, I think I might..."  
Hinata smiled, "I knew it! You've been acting weird around him all day. Like the way you used to act around Kai."  
I shot a glare at her, "Please don't mention that name Hina. You know what it does to me."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad or anything." Hinata replied in defense. "Let's just go meet up with Naruto, okay?"  
We continued on back to the cafeteria. I wasn't really hungry and neither was Hinata, so we searched around to find Naruto's group. It wasn't hard either. We recognized all the kids from this morning. So we slowly approached the table. Hopefully everything would go alright.

* * *

Yakie: Alright, I finally got the chapter up! Yay! (Does finishes 1st chapter dance) Rightio so please Review! And I hope you liked it!  



	3. Meeting the crew and library discussions

Yakie: Hey guys! Thank you a whole bunch my reviewers! You're reviews were so sweet and nice! Cookies to all of you! Hehe. Yep, so here's chapter numero three! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other the characters in it, or the plot, etc...Wait! Except for Kai! I own him! But he's not a real character in Naruto. You other Naruto fans should know that.**

* * *

::Chapter 3::::Meeting The Crew and Library Discussions::

::Sasuke's P.O.V::

When we got to the table Naruto practically jumped out of his seat to greet us.

"Hey guys! COme and sit down!" he exclaimed pulling out the two chairs next to him.

I was hesitant to sit down. Some of the kids at the table looked a little scary. But I had no choice. Besides, as long as Naruto was with me I was fine. Naruto took no time at all to introduce Hinata and I and his friends to each other. There was a boy named Gaara. He was the one that freaked me out the most. Then there was Gaara's older sister Temari. Another guy named Shikamaru, but they all called him Shika. And of course I already knew Kiba, and Sakura was there too. Unfortunately for me she was part of the group. The lunch hour was pretty eventful. I learned alot about who they were and everything. It made me happy to meet people like this. The kids at my old school were all either jerks or way too nice. So I didn't have many friends there. Only three really...Neji, Lee, and Kai. I was actually with Kai before. He was the reason why I transferred out of my old school though.

So after the fifth hour bell rang, I found out I had a study hall in the library, which was completely great becuase I was with no one but Naruto. Our other friends all had a different study hall in another class room. Naruto and I were sitting in the library silently. There weren't many other people in there with us. So I was nervous because I couldn't take my mind off of him. I really wanted to know if he was into guys too, but I didn't want to pressure him with the question so I kept it to myself.

About halfway through the hour Naruto started talking with me when he finished his homework.

"So Sasuke...what do you this if this place so far?" he asked.

"Its alot better than my old school. I attended an all-boys academy before coming here, and I had to wear a uniform and everything. And I only had a few friends, so I spent alot of time alone." I explained. There was alot more to my story. But I didn't feel comfortable enough to discuss it with him.

"So did you have a girlfriend?" Naruto asked again.

I looked at him. I guess there was nothing else to do but tell the truth. And there was only one truth to tell...

"Its true...I did have a girlfriend before. Her name was Tenten. (A.N: Don't ask. I couldn't think of anyone but Tenten.) But I felt awkward getting close to her and that was around the time I met a boy named Kai. It was then that I started spending more time with him and less with my girlfriend. So Tenten started getting jealous. After awhile she became so angry with me she accused me of being with him. I guess that was around the time I..." I lost my words. I couldn't tell Naruto that I actually was with Kai. Suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Sasuke, its okay. I know what you're going to say. So just do it!" Naruto said.

I sighed, "No, its not that simple..."

"Of course it is! You were gonna say that it was about the time you broke up with Tenten!" Naruto replied.

...Wow...he really was clueless...

But I decided to go along with it, "Uh, yeah sure it was." I said laughing.

After that it was quiet again. I sat there wondering...what would happen if Naruto found out I was gay? What would he honestly think of me then?

The last two hours of the day flew by. In 6th hour english, I met the teacher Kakashi Hatake, Mrs. Shizune's husband. He was really funny and I got along with him fine. Then 7th hour was band. The teacher was Shikaku Nara, who turned out to be Shika's father. He was really nice too and made Hinata and I feel really welcome. Even though he only succeeded in embarrasing Shikamaru.

After school let out we all met up in the front of the school. Everyone else was headed in a different direction except for me, Hinata, and Naruto, so we said goodbye and left to go to find out, Naruto lived right next to where we just moved in. The walk to our houses was quiet too. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hey Naruto, would you like to come in?" Hinata asked as we stopped in front of the house.

"Sure, that would be cool." he answered walking in before us.

Before we went in Hinata winked at me. I knew what she was planning. To get Naruto and I alone so I could confess to him that I like him. But I knew I wasn't going to. It was way to soon to be thinking of another relationship anyway. Kai...he meant the world to me...but all he did was break my heart...

* * *

Yakie: YEAH! Chapter 3 done! I actually found time to put it up. Seeing as how busy I am all the time. Eh, so review please. And keep reading! You're probably wondering by now who this Kai really is, huh? Well stick around cause you'll definatly find out in the next chapter! Thanks!


	4. An Unexpected Visit

**Yakie: We're back with chapter 4! Yay! I'm only dissapointed with one thing though...Lack of Reviews!!! Come on people, I'm only asking for simple reviews! Its not like I'm forcing you though, but I like getting them because they are an important part of my inspiration! So before I even think about posting the next chapter I want at least 10 reviews before continuing. I don't mean to be rude or mean but as I said "The Reviews are my INSPIRATION!!!!" So please, please review! Alright I'll stop my ramblings now and get on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Blah...I don't own Naruto, and I never will. End of story.**

**

* * *

**

**::Chapter 4::::An Unexpected Visit::**

**::Sasuke's P.O.V.::**

I went into the house last so I didn't know what the heck was going on when I heard Hinata scream quietly from the living room.

"Hinata! What's wrong!?" I yelled running into the room. My eyes widened at who I saw...it was Kai...

I looked at Hinata right away, "Hina, take Naruto and go to his house now. I have to talk to Kai..." I said with slight fear in my voice.

"Sasuke...are you sure?" HInata asked just as afraid. She knew what happened with Kai before. She was the only one I ever told, and I didn't want Naruto to know about it. And I really didn't want him to meet Kai...Kai would only want to kill Naruto...

I nodded, "Yes, go...now!"

Hinata closed her eyes to hold the tears back, then took Naruto's hand and ran out the door with him. I looked back at them before they left. The expression on Naruto's face was sad and confused. In time I would explain was was going on to him...but not today...he would only get hurt. When I was sure they were gone I turned back to Kai. He didn't change at all since I'd last seen him. His black hair still fell into his icy cold blue eyes. And he had anger in them as he usually had before. I could see it clearly. I wanted to turn and run. But I was frozen in fear. Then I remembered something...I never really did break up with him before I left...so technically he was still my boyfriend...and that wasn't good...not at all...

He took a step towards me, "Sasuke...you didn't tell me you were moving, baby. When Neji told me, I couldn't believe it. So I asked him where you went...and here I am..." Kai said trying to sound sweet.

I was still too scarred to move. He came closer to me yet and I started shaking. Then he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. I wanted to push him away, but he was too strong to attempt even for me.

"K-Kai..." I was finally able to say something, but only managed stuttering his name.

He moved his mouth to whisper in my ear, "Sasuke, sweetie, you have no idea how worried I was." The whisper gave me chills so I started to shake even more. Kai knew I was afraid so he took advantage of the situation because he knew I wouldn't try to get away from him. He pushed me against the wall forcefully and slide his arms around my neck, making sure I couln't move. He starred at me for the longest time before finally kissing me. I remember when his kisses were soft and sweet when we first got together, but now they were forceful. Like he knew there was only so much time left to us. He stopped and smiled and me in satisfactory. There were tears forming in my eyes. I had to let him go, and now was the time...

"Kai...I-I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore..." I said with more fear in my voice then before.

"Yes you can Sasuke. You have to. I love you more than you'll ever know. Why would you want to leave me?" Kai asked.

I looked into his blue eyes. They were the same color as Naruto's. It would only make this harder to do. I clenched my fists that were pinned against Kai's chest.

"How can you say something like that when you don't care about me at all?" Now I was really scarred.

"Sasuke, I do love you! You're my everything! Why can't you see that?!" he said raising his voice.

I bit my lip until it started to bleed, "Then why did you hit me Kai? If you truelly cared you wouldn't of abused me..." My tears fell an I closed my eyes tightly. "I want you to leave and never come back to see me again!"

Kai finally let his arems fall away from me and he stepped back. "I'm sorry. I wish I could take back everything that made you feel like this. But obviously I can't. So I'll do as you say. I'll leave Sasuke, but only because its what you want." he said, heading towards the front door. He stopped before leaving.

"This is good-bye then. You won't see me again after this, Sasuke." and with those words he was gone.

I collapsed onto the floor in tears. Why didn't he try to hit me? I thought that he would for sure. And he didn't even seem that angry. But it didn't matter now, because I was ginally free of him. There was no mistaking it though...I would always continue to love him even though he abused me. It was out of jealousy that he did it. He was always afraid that I was getting too close to other people. So I guess he did it to keep us together even if it did cause me pain. He didn't see it. I layed there on the floor for what seemed for forever. All I could think of was Naruto. For some reason I wanted to confess to him, but I knew I couldn't. I would just have to wait.

* * *

**Yakie: And so that's it. Yes that's the kind of person that Kai is. He did abuse our poor Sasuke-kun. A bit of a dramatic chapter, but at least you're not confused on who Kai is anymore. I hope so anyway. So, I hope you liked it. and as I said before this chapter started: At least 10 reviews need to be submited before I start the next chappie! And nice ones if you don't mind. Thanks so much!!!**


	5. A Messed Up Situation

**Yakie: Hey all! Well I'm satisfied. I may not of gotten my 10 reviews, but 6 are good enough for me. Plus I don't wanna wait any longer to continue with this. haha. So here it is. The next chapter that you have been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. (Yes, I am aware that was very bad grammar).**

**

* * *

**

**::Chapter 5:::A Messed Up Situation:::**

**::Sasuke's P.O.V.::**

The whole rest of the weekend was silent. I couldn't even make eye contact with Hinata. But she was smart enough to figure out that I ended it with Kai, so she didn't have to ask. School on Monday didn't start out too great either. Right when I got there Naruto asked what was wrong with me. I didn't answer him though. I couldn't talk to him about Kai yet. Luckily Hinata covered for me, being the good person that she was, and told Naruto that he was an old friend of mine. And as clueless as Naruto was, he bought it.

But the rest of the week was worse. I couldn't concentrate in my classes and barely talked to anyone. Then, on Friday, everything turned around. It was noon and our group was standing in a circle in the hallway outside the cafeteria. I was still all zoned out until I heard everyone "Ooh" at something. I came back to reality and looked up. My eyes widened at the scene...

Naruto had his arm around Kiba's waist...

"So Kiba, what are you up to tonight? I could come over and keep you company if ya want." he said.

Kiba and everyone else laughed. Were they serious?! Naruto was totally hitting on Kiba!! I couldn't help but react, but unfortunately Sakura acted before I did. She was about to punch Naruto!

"Naruto Uzumaki! Get you're hands off of Kiba! NOW!!!" Sakura yelled.

I didn't know what to do! Without enough time to get my thoughts straight, I immediately ran in front of Naruto to protect him from Sakura.

"No! Don't touch my Naru!!!"

These were the words that ended up coming out of my mouth...

Everyone went silent. I opened my eyes to find myself clinging onto Naruto's shirt. 'What just happened?'...that was the only thought going through my mind. I could feel everyone starring at me, but I closed my eyes again to block them out and clung tighter to Naruto.

"Don't touch you're Naru?" I heard Temari question, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Then everyone started laughing. Naruto grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me back a bit.

"Sasuke..are you okay?" he asked.

I looked at him. Then the bell rand and I said "I'm fine" quietly. He couldn't hear me over the noise of the bell, but he knew what I said. He had to of figured out what was going on by now. I headed to my locker with my head down from embarrassment. Why was I so stupid? I always thought before I did things until now. I was probably still messed up from the week...thats what I figured anyway...

When I got to my locker I realized I didn't even have homework, so I left to the library for study hall. Before I walked in someone grabbed my wrist to stop me. I glanced back and saw Sakura. I was pretty sure that I knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Hey...Sakura." I said turning around to face her.

"Hi, Sasuke." She smiled, then began her story. "I just wanted you to know...I figured out you weren't lying to me when you yelled at me yesterday...ya know, about you being...uh..." her smile disappeared.

I nodded, "Yeah, its alright. Look, I'm really sorry about freaking out at you yesterday...and about earlier."

Sakura nodded too, "Mhmm, I know. The whole reason I got angry earlier was because I thought Naruto was being serious when he was messing with Kiba. And since last night I really think I'm starting to like him. Actually I think I've liked him all along. But when you showed up at this school I was just so attracted to you that I couldn't help but follow you around." she sighed. "But when you yelled at me yesterday afternoon after school let out...I knew for sure that you would never want to be with me." Sakura's smile came back, "So, I'm going to stay with my crush on Kiba. He's a real nice guy and he's also my best guy friend, so I think we could work out." she finished.

"Alright...well, see you later Sakura." I replied, "And good luck with Kiba."

"Yeah, see ya later." she said with a wave.

After she was gone I wandered into the library. I wouldn't of thought that she would of come to talk to me about yesterday. So far, she was the only one here, besides Hinata, that knew I was gay and liked Naruto. She found out yesterday when she started to follow me home. Since I came here last week she was being so clingy and it was really starting to annoy me, so I told her straight up that I wasn't interested at all and that I was gay. It just sort of came out so I couldn't help myself. What was up with me and blurting stuff out for the past couple days?

When I sat down next to Naruto he didn't say anything. But he did stare at me, and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Sasuke...there's something going on with you. I know it. I maybe clueless sometimes but I'm smart enough to know when somethings going on with my friends. Tell me what's going on with you!" he snapped at me.

"You wouldn't understand..." I simply replied.

"Ya know what Sasuke? You really need to quit locking away you're emotions from everyone. You need to talk to someone about whats going on! And I realize that you just met me last week and you might not be comfortable to actually talk personally with me yet, but I will listen to what you have to say. I wanna be here for you Sasuke." he explained putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks...Naruto. But its kind of a messed up situation..." I said quietly.

"Well, why don't you come over tonight so you can explain everything to me." Naruto suggested. "I know that Kai person wasn't just a simple friend that randomly came to see you. I mean, you kicked Hinata and I out of the house in a hurry so theres more to that story..."

"Fine with me." I agreed with a smile.

This was it...he would find out tonight what was going on. Tonight everything was going to change...

* * *

**Yakie: Woot! There it is! (clears throat) Alright so, review and I hope ya liked it as much as the other chapters! Thanks for you're support my awesome fans! I love you all for you're awesome reviews!**

**Luffles Yakie.**


	6. Untold Feelings and A Confession

**Yakie: Hey guys! Tis me, Yakie, back again with another chapter! Wooh! Anyways...all (counts)...all 5 reviews have been replied to! And I'm happy to say that they were all completely wonderful. In fact one of my reviewers, the authoress Bee Bop, squealed at this story...and more than once. So I have to say that's pretty good. Haha. I didn't think this story would go this far. And not to mention that this wouldn't of been possible without my fellow authoress and SasuNaru lover, Sakurakissy! A million thanks to her!**

**Disclaimer: I will now talk in 3rd person for you're entertainment...Yakie does not own Naruto!**

**Oh and there's a slight warning for this chapter. But I'm not gonna tell you what it is, cause I'd spoil everything. Just be prepared. You'll know when its coming.**

**

* * *

**

**::Chapter 6::::Untold Feelings and A Confession::**

**::Sasuke's P.O.V.::**

The walk to Naruto's house was pretty entertaining. Earlier in 6th hour English, Gaara decided to ask Hinata out. So now here we were...me, Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata. Gaara's arm was placed uncomfortably around Hinata's shoulders. I couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the scene. Hinata was blushing so badly that someone across the street could of probably mistook her with a tomato. Of course Gaara really didn't show that much emotion, but I could tell that he was nervous too.

When we got to the house Naruto and I happily said goodbye to Gaara and Hinata, then went on our way inside Naruto's house. I was surprised when we first walked in. His house was really nice. I was also surprised at the fact that no one was here.

"Naruto, are you're parents out or working or something?" I asked.

Then I had a bad feeling. My stomach got upset and I felt sick. Maybe I shouldn't of said anything.

"My parents...I never knew them. For all I know they might not even be alive anymore." Naruto said, not even sounding concerned.

"I'm sorry." I answered. Great. Now I really felt bad.

"Its alright. I have Iruka anyway. He's like a father to me. He keeps asking me if I want to be adopted by him, but I always say no and that I live with my older cousin, which is completely un-true." Naruto sighed, "But enough about me! We're here to talk about you, Sasuke!"

I was shocked. How could a kid without any parents and who grew up alone, be as cheerful and happy as Naruto was? I couldn't understand. He soon led me to his room. He threw his backpack in a corner and jumped onto his bed, motioning for me to come sit with him. I did, of course and Naruto didn't hesitate to start his questioning.

"So, Sasuke, what's up? With that Kai, I mean?"

I looked at him and saw how concerned he was. It made me happy to know he cared this much. So I started the story. It seemed like hours before I got done with my story. But that was probably only because it was so dramatic sounding. At first, Naruto did nothing but stare at me in silence.

"So...you really are gay?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"And...you like me?" he asked again.

I took a deep breathe, preparing myself for what he was going to say next. "Yes." I said while closing my eyes...ready to take the rejection.

Then the most amazing thing happened. I felt him tackle me to the bed in a hug, and he wouldn't let go.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing?" I asked.

Naruto tightened his grip around me, "Giving you what you want, Sasuke. You said you liked me, didn't you?"

Was this real? No, it couldn't of been...it was impossible. The Naruto I knew wouldn't do something like this. It had to be a dream, and I would wake up any minute now. I knew it.

But minutes passed and he was still here with me. I was still in his room...and he was still clinging to me like a lost puppy. I put my arms around him and pulled him closer to me, if that was even possible. He was so close already that I could barely breathe. But I didn't care...just as long as I could hold him. Finally nearly 15 minutes later he managed to get off of me, and we both got up. We couldn't even take our eyes off of each other though. Was I wrong? Did he like me too? I wasn't sure yet...and how could I be? He just might of been messing with me...

But my mind changed quickly when he started getting closer to me again. Was he about to kiss me? I stopped him before he could do anything.

"Naruto...are you sure about this?..." I asked with a shaky voice.

He put his arms around my neck a pulled himself closer to me for the third time. "Believe me...this is probably the only thing I'll ever be sure of Sasuke..." he replied, closing his eyes so he could kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my lips against his. It was finally happening...I was kissing Naruto. I could barely contain my excitement. This was what I had been waiting to do since I first laid eyes on him. And it was worth it to wait like I did. I pushed him down onto the bed and continued kissing him. I didn't want to stop, and apparently neither did he. But every dream has to come to an end eventually. Right as we started our make-out session, Kiba came bounding into Naruto's room!

Me and Naruto freaked out, and I ended up falling off the bed onto the hard floor. Kiba stood there speechless. But Naruto couldn't keep his mouth shut...

"Oh, hey Kiba! Whats going on? What did you want? You just kinda came in here without knocking...Sorry that you had to catch me and Sasuke making out...Must be pretty uncomfortable for you." Naruto said nervously laughing.

Kiba shook his head, "Uh no, I should of expected this anyways. I mean, you did tell me that you liked Sasuke a couple days ago anyway..." he said rubbing the back of his head, "So I'm just gonna go wait for you guys in the living room okay? The rest of the crew is here too." he added, while exiting Naruto's room.

I laughed, "Well that was sufficiently awkward..." Then I got off the floor and looked at Naruto, "So...does this really mean that you like me then?"

A big smile appeared on Naruto's face, "Of course."

I sat back down on the bed, "When did you figure out that you liked me?"

"This might sound abit weird, but I think it was when I first saw you." he replied. "What about you?"

"Heh. That's funny...Same goes for me..." I said. "Even when I was with Kai, I didn't feel that strongly for him...it's strange but I like the feeling..."

Naruto got up and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Let's get downstairs. Everyones waiting for us." He held his hand out for me to grab.

We walked into the living room holding hands. It didn't look like anyone was surprised. And frankly I didn't blame them. They were probably expecting this to happen, like Kiba was. But I was happy. Now maybe I could forget everything about Kai, and what he put me through, and I could stay happy with Naruto...just maybe...

* * *

**Yakie: Well, I really really hoped you guys liked this chapter. Naruto and Sasuke have finally gotten together, but maybe it was too soon. We'll just see what happens...Review!!!**

**Luffles Yakie.**


	7. Nothing To Do On A Friday Night

**Yakie: Hey. Heh, I didn't actually wait that long to post another chapter. Hah. But oh well, cause I mean, its really exciting to write and all that, so what do you expect? Plus I don't like to keep my fans waiting when they keep sending me reviews saying "Update soon!"...and so here is chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: (Sighs) I don't own Naruto...**

**

* * *

**

**::Chapter 7::::Nothing To Do On A Friday Night::**

**::Sasuke's P.O.V.::**

It turned out that everyone, aside from Gaara and Hinata, came over to Naruto's to spontaneously plan something to do tonight.

"We could always go to the movies." Temari suggested.

"No, that's such a drag." Shikamaru complained, "Sitting around for two whole hours just watching a big screen isn't too thrilling..."

Temari shot a glare at her pessimistic boyfriend, "Shika! Stop being such an uptight ass! You need to start enjoying things more!"

After a few more unmentionable comments the small, but angry conversation turned into a huge argument. I turned my attention away from then, really uninterested in what Temari and Shika had to say. That's when I noticed Kiba and Sakura sitting on the couch. Sakura had this dreamy look in her eyes. It looked like she was either about to glomp him or eat him, I couldn't tell which. I laughed out loud and Naruto looked at me like I was crazy. But I ignored it and walked over to Kiba and Sakura.

"Hey, Kiba, can I speak with Sakura alone?" I asked.

"Um, sure." Kiba answered getting up to go break up the previous argument, which now turned into a tickle fight, between Shika and Temari.

I turned to Sakura, "So, have you asked him out yet?"

"Of course not!" She exclaimed, blushing, "Are you crazy?! Why the hell would I do that?"

"Well, why wouldn't you? You asked me out and you weren't afraid." I replied.

Sakura started fumbling with the end of her skirt, seeming to be in a nervous panic, "It not the same with Kiba. I've known him longer!" Then she turned to me quickly, "Hey! Do you think that you could talk to him for me Sasuke?" she asked with hope-filled eyes.

"Sure" I muttered, "I mean, this is something that you should do yourself, but if you really want me to, I will."

"Oh, thank you so much Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed squeezing me until I could barely breathe, "I promise I'll never ask you for another favor ever again!"

After she released me from the 'hug of death', I made my way over to Kiba, who was now talking to Naruto.

"Kiba, I gotta talk to you." I said, pulling him towards me so I could tell him about Sakura, "Listen, Sakura really likes you and she wanted me to talk to you about it because she's to nervous to do it herself." I said trying to keep my voice low enough so that only Kiba could hear me.

He smiled, "Wow...you serious? I never would of thought...that's awesome."

"So, I'm taking it that you like her?" I asked with a small laugh.

"I never thought about it before. But we've been real close since elementary school. I guess you could say we're best friends..." Kiba explained to me, sounding excited.

"Why don't you go over there and make you're move then? I think she's expecting you to." I laughed again, and pushed Kiba slightly to go over to Sakura.

But he didn't budge from where he was standing, "No! I can't just do that! Are you crazy Sasuke?!" he whispered frantically.

"Funny. That's what Sakura said. She asked me if I was crazy too." I replied with a shrug, "But do what you want to. Even though I highly encourage you to ask her to be you're girlfriend. She really does like you Kiba."

"Alright, alright. I guess you're right Sasuke." Kiba said finally giving in. "But how the heck do I ask her? You asked Naruto out right? Then you can help me!"

I tilted my head at the question, "Heh, you're asking me?" Sighing, I continued, "I don't know...I didn't actually ask Naruto out...we just kinda sorta talked and ended up together. We didn't have to ask each other anything."

"Oh, I see..." Kiba took a deep breathe and let it out, "I should just stop being a coward and go ask her to be my girlfriend then." he turned to walk towards Sakura, "Wish me luck Sasuke." he said to me before going.

"You won't even need it Kiba!" I yelled at him, "You know that she likes you already!"

I walked over to Naruto to stand by him, and then continued watching Kiba and Sakura. It took forever for Kiba to accomplish his mission! The whole time he was laughing like an idiot and making a complete fool of himself! Meanwhile, I got to explain the whole situation to Naruto, while Kiba kept procrastinating.

All of the sudden I heard Sakura scream. Everyone quickly turned their attention to her. Yeah...it was just as I figured. Sakura had Kiba in a death grip, like she had me earlier.

Even though I knew, I couldn't help but ask what happened, "Hey Kiba! Did you ask her out yet?"

He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. Me and Naruto burst into laughter. Naruto ended up collapsing on the floor from laughing so hard. At first all I did was stare at him like he was crazy, but his laughter finally ceased after a good 5 minutes. I pulled him up off the floor and we went to sit on the giant couch that Kiba and Sakura were now cuddling on. Temari and Shika were still laying on the floor, cause apparently they weren't able to get up from the tickling fight that they got into 15 minutes ago.

"Well guys...its a Friday night and we've got nothing to do." Temari said sounding pretty bummed out.

"Ah, it's okay!" Naruto replied, "Sitting here, enjoying each others company is fine with me! I don't care if we don't do anything, just as long as we have each other its all good!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Naru, do you realize that what you just said was really cheesy and inspirational?" I asked.

He thought for a moment then got back to me, "Hmm, it was, wasn't it. Oh well!" Naruto looked at me without saying a word, then a second later tackle-hugged me. "Sasuke you're so cute!"

I blushed, "I'm...cute??? Where did that come from?"

"Nowhere! I just said it because I can!" Naruto replied happily.

I did't even know how to reply to that, "Um, thanks then...I guess..."

And that's basically how the night went. It wasn't anything too special...Only the highlight of Sakura and Kiba getting together...and it was officially the first night of mine and Naruto's relationship. I really hoped we could stay like this...being happy all of the time. But maybe it was something that I couldn't realistically hope for. Being happy everyday, without experiencing any pain, wasn't something that ever happened to me before.

...Tonight...it just might of changed everything...

* * *

**Yakie: Umm...I didn't expect the end to go like that, but honestly I didn't know what to do with it. Oh well though. So I hope you liked it! ****Review my wonderful fans!**

**Luffles Yakie!**


	8. Seeing Him Again

**Yakie: Hey all! The last chapters reviews were great! Thanks a whole bunch for them. On this chappie one of my friends, and fellow authoress, Payne, has helped me. She's a great authoress, but unfortunately she is not a member of Fan fiction. Its really too bad that she's not. But anyways...yeah, she helped alot with this chapter! So I give my thanks to her. Payne you rule!**

**Oh and since half of you are probably wondering by now...Sasuke and Naruto are in 10th grade (Sophomores) in this story. As are the rest of them besides Temari. She's a grade ahead.**

**Disclaimer: You already know this, but I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**::Chapter 8::::Seeing Him Again::**

**::Sasuke's P.O.V.::**

I woke up in a daze. For some reason I had no idea where I was or how I got there. It took awhile to process in my mind, but then it hit me. I was still at Naruto's house. Now I remembered everything from last night. We were all sitting here doing nothing. At around 11:00 p.m. Temari and Shika left, because Shika was complaining about his mom killing him for not getting home on time. Then I remembered myself getting tired as I was cuddling with Naruto. Wait, did Kiba and Sakura stay over here too? Staying on the couch without moving much, I turned my head and looked to the right. Yeah, just as I suspected. Kiba and Sakura were laying next to each other on the other couch.

Finally, I got up, realizing that Naruto wasn't with me. Plus, I could of sworn that I heard something in the next room. Out of curiosity I wandered into the kitchen. As soon as I did, I found Naruto making, or at least attempting, to make breakfast. I laughed.

I could see a huge smile appeared on his face, "Good morning, boyfriend!!!" he greeted happily without turning around.

"Well isn't that adorable." I replied to the 'boyfriend' comment.

Boyfriend...It made me so incredibly happy to hear that word come out of Naruto's mouth. Kai never talked to me like that. He just called me 'His Sasuke', like he owned me and I was his property.

"So how did you sleep, love?" he asked still not facing me.

Love? Heh...There he went again with another pet name.

I shrugged, "I was next to you all night, so it was probably that best nights sleep that I've ever had. " I said.

He laughed, "Nah! You're over-exaggerating! By the way, I've been making breakfast for all of us! I got up an hour ago and started, and I just got done when you came in!" he explained, pointing toward all of the food on the counter.

I glanced over to it and gasped. He really wasn't kidding. There was almost every breakfast food anyone could possibly think of...eggs, bacon, pancakes, french toast, orange juice, sausage, alot of fruit...

"Naru, you seriously made all of this by yourself? Looking at you I never would of guessed that you could cook." I said, still shocked.

Naruto 'grrd' at me, "Yeah, I did! I live alone so I had to learn how to cook for myself!" Naruto snapped at me.

"Well sorry. I just asked Naru." I said as I walked up behind him.

Naruto sighed and turned around to find I was incredibly close to him. I slowly put my arms around his waist and kissed him. He put his arms around my neck and closed his eyes. I then proceeded to move my hand from his wast to his ass. His eyes opened and he blushed madly, but just as that happened Sakura and Kiba walked in.

Kiba was still half-asleep, rubbing his eyes. "Morning guys...we just smelt food so we figured we-" but he cut himself off when he caught a glimpse of what me and Naruto were up to. "Again Naruto?!" he yelled.

I quickly removed my hands from Naruto, though I didn't want to, smiled and blushed as I sat down to get ready to eat. I noticed that Sakura looked a little scared, just as Kiba was. But he recovered after a moment because of what he walked into yesterday. Which was probably something that scarred him alot more. Naruto was still blushing when he sat down next to me and started to eat. Sakura blinked a few times and then sat down next to Kiba, still scarred for life.

"So Kiba, have a nice night with Sakura? heh..." said Naruto breaking the annoying string of silence.

I didn't say anything about the comment.

"Well same goes for you Naruto. How was it last night? Huh?" asked Kiba, annoying Naruto.

Without saying a word, I took a bite of food and looked up at Naruto. I really wondered what he was thinking at this point. Cause we did mess around last night after Kiba and Sakura fell asleep...but it was nothing major, just making out. I smirked at my thoughts, then got back to eating, still awaiting Naruto's reply.

"Eh, just be quiet Kiba!" Naruto replied seeming a little ticked off.

The rest of the time while we ate was unusually quite. I wanted to say something to stop the silence. But I held back because I didn't want to say anything stupid. After we got done with breakfast Kiba and Sakura decided to leave. It didn't bother me...that just meant more time alone with Naruto. I sat in the living room and watched t.v. while Naruto went upstairs to take a quick shower. Right after the Kiba and Sakura left, Naruto and I decided to spend the day hanging around town. So after Naruto got done with his shower we headed over to my house. Hinata wouldn't stop talking about the wonderful night she had with Gaara. Apparently he took her to the movies, then they wen't out to eat, and then took a walk in the local park. Looking at him I didn't think that Gaara could be romantic. I mean the guy was my friend, but he still frightened me at times. Another half an hour passed and we were ready to leave. It was that, and Hinata nearly kicking us out because Gaara was coming over. It was only one date and they were attached to each other like glue.

We left so Hinata was happy and so were me and Naruto. Hinata continuous rant about Gaara was starting to annoy me and slightly scare me. We started to walk down the street. I stopped and Naruto looked back.

"What is it Sasuke?" he asked.

I sighed. "Where are we going to go first?" I answered.

Naruto stood there for a moment to think. "I don't know. Where would you like to go?" he said. I sighed and walked to catch up to him.

"How about we go to the park and work from there... Okay Naru?" I asked.

Naurto's face lit up, "Okay Sasuke!" he yelled.

He grabbed my hand and we were off. We couldn't let go of each other and the smile on my face wouldn't leave. We stopped a couple places in the park but we soon came to the end.

"Left or right Naru?" I asked.

"How about… left." he suggested.

I nodded and we started to walk again. We walked down the street a little ways until I stopped.

Of course this also caused Naruto to stop because I was still holding his hand. "What is it Sasuke? You looked like you've just seen a ghost. Are you alright? he asked when he saw the look on my face.

I couldn't believe this...there, the person coming toward us...it was...Kai.

He stopped when he got close to us. There was another boy with him too. I guessed he was his new boyfriend because Kai hand his arm around his waist, and the guy hand his arm around Kai's shoulder. I cringed at the thought, then I felt sorry for the kid. Would Kai put him though the same abuse that I went through? His voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey...Sasuke." Kai said to me coldly, like he was trying to intimidate me. Then he caught sight of Naruto and realized that we were holding hands. "Hmpf, whose this Sasuke? Your little boyfriend? Pretty cute ain't he? Is he the reason why you decided to leave me?" Kai questioned.

I was shaking again. Why did he do this to me? But I got myself together quickly to reply to him, "I could ask you the same thing about him." I said, looking at the other guy.

The other kid smirked, "My name is Akashi...and yeah, I am Kai's boyfriend. Got a problem with that?"

Akashi defiantly had a bad attitude. He and Kai were perfect for each other. There was no question about it.

Kai pulled Akashi closer to him, as if he was trying to protect him, "So, who's your new lover? Huh, Sasuke?"

Since Naruto was still infront of me I pulled him back, "His name is Naruto."

Kai and Akashi took a stop closer to us and Kai held out his hand for Naruto to shake. "Hey there, Naruto. I'm Kai, as you should know by now."

I couldn't believe it. Was Kai actually trying to be nice?

Naruto recoiled from Kai's hand quickly and glared at him, "Yeah, I know exactly who you are." he said angrily, "A good for nothing abuser. I know what you did to Sasuke. And at this point I'm glad he dumped your sorry ass. You don't deserve to be with someone as wonderful as Sasuke."

This didn't seem to make Akashi happy at all, "Kai, what did he mean by 'abuser'?" he asked.

Kai let go of Akashi in an instant and grabbed Naruto's free hand, "I said 'hello' to you. You should learn how to respect someone when they greet you." he tightened his grip and Naruto's hand and it made Naruto yelp in pain.

What was I supposed to do? Kai was too strong for me to protect Naruto but I had to do something to protect him.

"Kai! Stop it! You're hurting him!" I heard Akashi yell.

Kai's eyes widened and he let go of Naruto's hand, "'Kashi?" He turned around and went back to Akashi's side.

I pulled Naruto into a hug and kissed his forehead, then looked over to Kai, "Just leave us alone Kai. I told you I never wanted to see you again, and that was a promise. I don't even want you to think about coming within 3 feet of me or Naruto." I said then looked at Akashi, "And I'd watch your back if I were you. Kai may act like he cares about you now, but you'll see that there's more to him then meets the eye..." and with those words, I took Naruto's hand again and turned around to walk away.

But I knew that defiantly wasn't going to be the last time I would see Kai.

* * *

**Yakie: Ooh, kind of a dramatic chapter! And Kai is back! I gotta give Naruto props for standing up to him there, but sadly Kai did hurt him anyways, only minorly, but he still did. That is why Naruto didn't want Kai and him to meet in the first place. Well anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and please Review!**

**Luffles Yakie.**


	9. Don't You Want Me?

**Yakie: Hey guys! I absolutely loved all of your guys' reviews! They were so nice! And I appreciate them so much! Thank you a million times my reviewers! Please, please don't kill me for not updating for so long! Its just that I was super busy all week! And I mean _really_ busy! Too many things are going on lately. So finally I've found the time today to update! Yay! There's been many ideas forming in my head for what I'm going to do with this story and its so exciting! So now here is the long awaited chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own Kai and Akashi.**

**

* * *

**

**::Chapter 9::::Don't You Want Me?::**

**::Sasuke's P.O.V.::**

After out unfortunate meeting with Kai and Akashi, me and Naruto headed back to my house. Hinata and Gaara weren't there and there was a note stuck to the door from Hinata, saying that her and Gaara went out and wouldn't be back until it got late.

I Sat Naruto down on the couch. I could see his eyes getting watery...he was crying.

"Naru? What is it?" I asked.

A tear rolled down his face, "What do you mean 'what is it'? Kai, seeing him in person and just knowing what he did to you. It's killing me and I can't take the pain. I've never felt this way before, and I don't know what to do!" Naruto said.

I hugged him quickly so he would stop talking about it. "Naru, calm down. It's alright..." I whispered, stroking the back of his head soothingly.

He shook his head, "No, it won't be alright. I told you that I loved you and I can't even protect you from Kai! I was completely helpless back there!" Naruto exclaimed collapsing into tears.

He buried his face into my chest and I pulled him up onto my lap. I didn't see what the big deal was. He was getting hysterical over nothing, but I still felt that I had to comfort him.

"I know you love me, Naru." I said, tilting his chin up to look at me. I wiped the tears from his face, "And I love you too, but I don't want to see you cry even if it for me. Please don't be upset anymore. What happened with me and Kai was in the past. There's no need to worry about it..." My eyes were getting teary and I felt a tear fall down my cheek, "Just as long as we're together, Kai can't do anything about it." Another tear fell, "So, he'll never hurt me again...never. I care about you too much to leave you, Naru..."

Why was I crying? I had no good reason to, but for some reason the tears wouldn't stop.

"Sasuke, why are you crying?" Naruto asked.

"I don't...I don't know." I replied, wrapping my arms around Naruto's neck to embrace his again.

He put his arms around my waist to return the hug, "I love you, Sasuke." He told me as he pushed me down onto the couch gently.

And I believed it...it was the first time I ever really felt like someone truly loved me. I had heard it before from Hinata and it made me happy because she was family. But when Naruto said it...I couldn't even describe the feeling.

I laid there with him on top of me, just starring at him. He was so amazing. i didn't know why, but there was something about him that was unexplainable. I pulled him down and pressed my lips against his. Everything about the kiss made me love him even more. And not just the kiss. Being here with him like this made me fall in love with him over and over again.

**::Naruto's P.O.V.::**

I had only met Sasuke two weeks ago and I already knew that I loved him. Other people would probably say that it was impossible at our age. But I never had this feeling before I seen him. _Never_. I stopped kissing him and looked at him so I could stare into those onyx colored eyes that I loved so much. But Sasuke pulled me back down quickly and started kissing me again. We started making out a couple minutes later. It surprised me when Sasuke took off his shirt, but I didn't mind too much. That is until he took my shirt off then went to unbutton my pants. I grabbed his hand to stop him and got up off of him.

"Naru?" he asked out of breath, "What's wrong?"

**::Sasuke's P.O.V.::**

I didn't understand. Did I do something wrong? He was acting unusual and didn't even answer my question. He was just starring at nothing. I went to put my hand on his face, but as soon as I touched him he backed away from my hand. Now I was concerned. What had I done?

"Naru..." I started, preparing myself to ask him the question that I feared, "Don't you want me?" I had a hard time getting the words out of my mouth, "Because..." I lost the words I was going to say and looked at Naruto longingly.

"Don't I want you...?" His eyes widened and he returned the look, "Yes!" he exclaimed, "I want you and only you! No one else! I never wanna leave you! Why would you even question that?!"

I was surprised at his sudden outburst, "Then why did you pull away from me? I thought you wanted to, Naru." I replied.

He shook his head, "No, its not that I don't want to, cause believe me, theres nothing I want more than that." Naruto sighed and lifted his hand to my face, "But I think it way to early in our relationship to think about taking it to the next level yet. I'm really sorry...but you do understand don't you?"

I placed my hand over his, "Of course...your right. I'm sorry too...for making you feel uncomfortable, if I did." I said closing my eyes.

It wasn't even a second before I felt his lips on mine again. The kiss went on until we had to pull away for a breath a couple minutes later.

Naruto smiled at me.

"I love you, Naru." I finally said to him.

His blue eyes lit up and he laughed, "Aw! I love you too, buttercup!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Buttercup? Again with the pet names? Why do you do that?"

"Because you adorable, Sasuke-kun!" he exclaimed, "Plus, you shouldn't mind! You call me 'Naru' all of the time! So I'm only using the pet names as a show of affection!"

I smiled, "Sasuke-kun...hm, I don't mind that one. Lets stick with it."

"Alright then!" Naruto replied happily, "Sasuke-kun it is! But I hope ya don't mind if I change it up once in a while!" he added.

**::Naruto's P.O.V.::**

**::Around 8:00p.m.::**

Me and Sasuke spent the rest of the day lounging around the house just listening to music. It was great just sitting around doing nothing but that with Sasuke. He actually sang to me once and it didn't surprise me that he had a great voice. 'Until the day I die' by Story of the Year was now officially my favorite song.

Hinata and Gaara showed up at 8:00. They came in both laughing and it startled me when I was nearly falling asleep on the couch. I looked over to the door right away and saw a smile on Gaara's face that I hadn't seen before...maybe having a girlfriend was the best thing for him. Hinata was actually the first girlfriend he had. It wasn't shocking though...he was was and everything, but the guy was incredibly intimidating and almost scary with his creepy green eyes and the eyeliner. All of the girls at school were most likely all way too frightened to approach him.

I turned back around and found that Sasuke had fallen asleep on my shoulder. His exspession was so peaceful. What I wanted to know was how could he sleep so soundly with the noise that Gaara and Hinata were making.

"HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!" Hinata yelled at us.

Poor Sasuke nearly had a heart attack. His eyes shot open and he jolted up, breathing heavily, looking like he just had a nightmare. When he recognized that it was Hinata's voice that had woken him up, he got angry at her.

"HINA! Why the hell are you yelling?!"

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-san! I had no idea you were sleeping! I didn't mean to wake you!" Hinata replied defensively.

"Yeah, whatever!" Sasuke growled at her.

I took a mental note never to wake him up when he was sleeping...he got really, _really_ cranky.

"Sasuke-kun...maybe we should go up to your room." I suggested, hoping he wouldn't snap at me next.

He yawned, "Yeah, sure. Let's go." He agreed getting up to go to his room.

I sighed in relief that he didn't get mad at me too and followed him to his room. I couldn't believe how big his room was! And the bed had to be a king-size!

"Damn Sasuke-kun! Why didn't you tell me that your bedroom was so freaking huge!" I exclaimed.

But he was already passed out on his bed again. He must of been incredibly tired. So I climbed onto the bed and laid next to him, pulling the blanket over both of us. My thoughts trailed off back to our meeting with Kai. I was going to see him again. I knew that much. He would try to break up me and Sasuke for good. But I wouldn't let that happen. He needed to pay for what he did to Sasuke.

But the only question was how?

* * *

**Yakie: Whelp, I hope you liked this chapter! I switched around with Naruto's and Sasuke POV's alot to kinda change it up abit. I thought that the whole thing just being in Sasuke's POV would be boring. I couldn't stop laughing when I thought about the part where Sasuke is getting cranky about someone waking him up. Just try to imagine that. Its kinda funny. Heh. Well review my lovely fans!**

**Luffles Yakie.**


	10. Do This For Me Now

**Yakie: Yo, Yakie here back with another chapter::sighs:: Yeah, tis been more than a week before updating, but at least I still am! That's what counts! So anyways...I absolutely LOVED all of your guys' reviews! For those of you who took the time to do so...The reviews are all very much appreciated as I'm pretty certain I told you before, but thank you a million times more! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...if I did, Naruto and Sasuke would already be a couple. (And Orochimaru wouldn't exist. O.o)**

**

* * *

**

**::Chapter 10::::Do This For Me Now::**

**::Sasuke's P.O.V.::**

Hinata and I walked into the school Monday morning both extremely tired and exhausted from the weekend. I didn't help that Naruto got up an hour before us and came to school incredibly early. According to him, the less sleep you got, the less tired you were. And he was defiantly awake...I found that out soon enough. Right when I got to my locker he ran up behind me and jumped on my back.

"Morning Sunshine!!!!!! Its about time you got here!!!!!!!!!" He yelled so loudly that it made the headache that I had much worse.

And I wasn't in a particularly in a good mood at this point...

I nudged him off of me quickly, "Exactly how much caffeine have you had this morning Naruto?" I asked, sounding a little pissed off.

Which I was...I had to be to say his name like that. I never called him 'Naruto', just 'Naru'.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun...are you mad at me? I'm sorry if I got you angry!" he replied.

I reached back and pulled my hood over my head, "It's not you...I'm just not in a very great mood right now." I murmured, putting my head down.

I suddenly say Naruto's cerulean blue eyes peering up at me from under the blackness of my hood. "Well...is there anything I can do?" he asked, sounding concerned.

The first hour bell rand and I shook my head 'no' at him, "Don't worry about it. I just get like this sometimes so the best thing you can do for me right now is leave me alone." I told him, keeping my head down.

Naruto nodded, understanding how I felt then hurried off to his class.

I caught up with Hinata before she went into the gym and told her to tell the teacher that I wasn't feeling well so I wouldn't be in class. In this case, it was true. Normally I wasn't one to skip class, no matter how much I disliked it, but I just didn't feel like going right now. I decided to go home and clear my mind, so I signed out of the office and started my 4 block walk home.

**::Naruto's P.O.V.::**

**::Lunch Hour::**

Sasuke didn't show up to 2nd, 3rd, or 4th hour. It didn't shock me though. He really didn't seem like himself at all. I figured that he must of went home. There had to be something that I could do to make him feel better. I spent 5th hour wracking my mind for ideas. I couldn't think of anything! It was so frustrating. In English the next hour I walked in to see everyone discussing something quite loudly. Kakashi hadn't started his lesson yet, so he didn't care much about how loud they were being. I walked over to Gaara, Hina, Temari, Sakura, and Kiba.

"Hey guys, whats up?" I asked, setting my English book down on my desk.

"You don't know?!" Temari practically screamed at me.

I was completely clueless, "Umm, no I don't...sorry..."

"I CANNOT believe you don't know, Naruto! Everyone has been talking about it since the beginning of the year!!!" Temari exclaimed grabbing hold of me by the shoulders.

"I'm serious! I don't know anything Temi!!!" I said back to her, defensively.

She started shaking me with a good grip on my shoulders, "Its the prom on Friday night!!!!"

And thats when I had the idea...I would ask Sasuke to go to prom with me. That would have to cheer him up.

Hinata and I hurried to her and Sasuke's house after school. 7th hour I told Hinata was I was going to do. She was all for the idea and made sure that she would be there to help me.

"Sasuke-san, you here?" Hinata asked cautiously when we walked in the house. She knew that Sasuke wasn't in a good mood today so she just wanted to be careful not to set him off. There was no answer from him though.

"He must be up in his room..." I said, dropping my backpack to go look for him upstairs.

And I was right. His door was wide open so I let myself in. I found him laying on his bed with headphones on listening to music. He appeared to be asleep, but as soon as I approached him his eyes shot open.

"Is it really 3:30 already?" He asked seeming way more calm than he was this morning.

I smiled at him, "Yeah...so are you feeling better at all?"

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes again. I starred at him for a minute, studying his face. I could tell that he'd been crying not too long before I showed up...his eyeliner was smeared under his eyes.

(A.N.: Before anyone asks...yes, Sasuke does wear eyeliner in this story...I don't know why I put it that way, but I did, so please no questions.)

I wasn't sure if I should of or not but I laid down next to him and wrapped my arm around him. He didn't react at all though. He didn't even return the hug...and it made me sad. What was wrong with him? He was acting so strangely. And I was worried sick.

"Sasuke, please you have to tell me whats wrong with you...you have to understand that I want to help." I explained burying my face into the pillow so he could barely make out what I said to him.

He took his headphones off, "I told you, Naru...nothings wrong...I'm just having an emotional day...that's as simple as it gets. This happens alot. Even ask Hinata. You haven't been around me long enough to witness it, that's all." He finally put his arm around me and pulled me closer, "So, I'm sorry if I made you worry. I didn't mean to." He kissed my forehead.

My smile came back. I was going to ask him now.

"S-Sasuke?..."

"Yeah, what?" he asked as we both sat up.

"Well, I uhh...its just that...I was wondering if..." What was I doing stuttering like this? I usually never had a hard time getting my words out. But I couldn't find the right words to ask him.

"Psst! Naruto-chan!"

I suddenly heard Hinata's voice over by the door and looked towards her quickly. She was standing by the door.

"Did you ask him yet Naruto-chan?" she questioned with a smirk on her face.

"Ask me what?" Sasuke asked.

I got flustered. Why did Hinata have to come in here and make it worse. Oh man, this was bad. What was I going to do?

Hinata took in a deep breath, "Come on, Naruto! Its not that hard to do! So just do it already!" She demanded pointing her finger at me.

I gulped and turned back to Sasuke, my cheeks still red, "Sasuke-kun...will you..." I closed my eyes, "WILL YOU GO TO THE PROM WITH ME?!"

Wonderful...I ended up yelling it out. Now I was embarrassed...but apparently not as embarrassed as Sasuke was. I opened one eye and saw that he was majorly blushing.

"Go to prom with you?" A smile appeared on his face and he laughed, "Sure, I'll go. All you had to do was ask Naru."

My eyes lit up and my blush darkened, "Sasuke-kun? You'll really go to prom with me?" I asked hopefully.

Sasuke smiled sweetly at me, "Yeah, of course. I wouldn't want to go with anyone else. You are my boyfriend, Naru."

"Jeez, sometimes I don't know which one of you should be the girl in the relationship. You both act too girly for me to choose." Hinata interrupted, stifling laughter.

I laughed at her statement, "Duh, its so obvious that Sasuke would be the girl. He's so much more feminine than I am."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Sasuke jokingly exclaimed, "If one of us is more feminine, its you! You're the one who was too chicken to ask me to prom!" he added.

"Yeah, but you wear eyeliner!" I retaliated.

"So, I'm emo! I can wear eyeliner if I want to!" he shot back.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "So you're just following labels now?"

"I guess you could say that." Sasuke replied.

I paused for a second before answering him, " That does it! You're the girl!" I yelled.

"What the hell does that have to do with being the girl?!" Sasuke asked, hitting me with a pillow playfully.

Hinata cleared her throat loud enough so that me and Sasuke turned our attention to her.

"Enough you guys! Its now obvious to me who the girl should be!"

Sasuke and I sat there waiting for her to say who it was. It was torture to have to wait.

"Oh, come on Hinata! Just tell us already!" I exclaimed.

Hinata giggled, "Alright, fine..." There was a long pause before she started again, "Rightfully it should really be both of you, but I've made the final decision...its Sasuke."

"What!?" Came Sasuke's voice loudly.

Hinata laughed even more, "Deal with it Sasuke-san. You're the girl. End of story." she said exciting the room.

Sasuke sat there with a pouty look on his face for the longest time. It was adorable, but I had to make him feel better.

"Aww, don't worry about it Sasuke-kun...you're still sexy either way..." I said trying to sound seductive.

And I was the one who wanted to wait, but right now I couldn't care less. I tackled Sasuke to the bed and pressed my lips against his forcefully.

**::Sasuke's P.O.V.::**

Naruto licked my bottom lip to ask entrance, which I gladly face him. He quickly unzipped my hoody and managed to take off my shirt. I smirked into the kiss and rolled over so that I was on top.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto whispered my name quietly when we separated for air. I must of not noticed before but his hand was un-doing the button of my pants. I kissed Naruto again and took his shirt off too. Then went for his pants. He didn't react at all. Was he really willing to give it all up? He was so reluctant before and he was the one who stopped me. But now...now he was going along with it, like he really wanted to go further. I couldn't live with that in my conscious if I took advantage of him if he really didn't want to do this and was only doing it for me. It wasn't a good enough reason. I pulled away from him but he pulled me right back down quickly and continued kissing me. I tried to pull away from him again but he rolled us over so that he was on top again. I couldn't let this go on any longer. I had to stop him, no matter how much I wanted to do this.

I pushed him off as hard as I could, "Naruto! Stop it!"

He looked at me wide-eyed, because now he knew that I was angry by using his name, "Sa-Sasuke? What's w-wrong?" He asked still out of breathe from making out.

I pulled him into a hug, "I think we should wait until we're more serious. Maybe after prom on Friday night. I'm sorry Naru, but will you do this for me? Please?"

"I should of known better..." I heard him say quietly.

"Well, we have until only Friday to wait. So its really not that long. Okay?" I told him looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

He nodded and smiled at me.

Prom...the word I used to despise...now, it didn't seem bad at all...

* * *

**Yakie: O.O okay so that was a pretty mushy chapter, hehe. But ya gotta admit it was cute. Just wait though...its gonna get dramatic...very _very_ dramatic. So stay tuned, and I really hope you liked this chappie! Please review!!!!**

**Luffles Yakie.**


	11. Not Everyday Is Perfect

**Yakie: Hey hey guys! I won't keep you long this time with the intro. So thanks to those of you who reviewed, and on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

**::Chapter 11::::Not Everyday Is Perfect::**

**::Sasuke's P.O.V.::**

After that, Naruto and I laid in my bed. We would have been there all day if it wasn't for Hinata calling us down to eat. I couldn't stop thinking about how Friday night was going to go. I hoped it was like a dream, but nothing is ever perfect.

Naruto spent the night and he woke me up with him. At least my head wasn't killing me this time.

"Wake up Sasuke-kun." Naruto whispered in my ear and then kissed me on the cheek. I smiled as my eyes adjusted to the light in the room.

"Good morning Naru." I said with a huge smile. I kissed him and got up to take a shower.

Nothing really happened for the next two days. Just the normal...Gaara and Hinata hung out. Shikamaru and Temari had there daily arguments and Temari won. Sakura and Kiba went to the movies and hung out. Just the same old thing. Which wasn't really bad in mine and Naruto's case. We just hung out everyday after school.

On Thursday things got a little different...

I walked into lunch to see Gaara messing around with Naruto. I was getting mad even though they were just playing around.

"Stop it Gaara!" yelled Naruto getting sick of messing around. "OWW! Damn it Gaara! I'm bleeding now!" Gaara didn't stop either.

"Gaara! Stop it! You hurt Naruto!" I yelled running over.

"So, I hurt him. Oh well. What are you going to do about it, little girl."

I was in flames I was so mad. Why was Gaara being such a jerk!?

"I'm going to kick your ass!!!" I answered.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm okay. Nothing big happened." said Naruto placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, it's good that you are okay, but he still hurt you, and no one hurts you, and calls me a little girl and gets away with it." I replied.

"Sasuke-kun, don't start a fight! I don't want you getting hurt!" Naruto yelled at me trying to keep me back.

**::Hinata's P.O.V.::**

Today had been a bore. I walked into lunch with my head down. I looked up in a yawn and couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Gaara punching Sasuke in the face!

"GAARA! Stop It!" I screamed.

I ran over to Gaara and Sasuke and stood in between them so they would stop. "Gaara, why are you hurting Sasuke?!"

"Just move Hinata! I'm going to end this!" yelled Gaara.

"NO! I'm not going to let you hurt my cousin anymore!" I yelled as I hit him in the jaw. He stepped back after that, in complete shock, and watched me and Naruto help Sasuke to the nurse.

**::Sasuke's P.O.V.::**

I was shocked to see Hinata do that...and for me.Naruto helped me walk to the nurse's along with Hinata.

"What happened?!" yelled the nurse, whose name was Tsunade,running over to us.

"There was a fight, but it was stopped." said Hinata.

"Were they fighting each other?" Tsunade asked.

"No, Gaara hurt Naruto and I started a fight with him" I said with my head down.

"Okay, well let's get you to sit down for a few minutes and Naruto," she said turning to him, "I'm going to see what happened to you. Do you want to stay here for a little while Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head 'yes' as I went to sit down, as Naruto walked into another room with Tsunade.

**::Naruto's P.O.V.::**

I looked at Sasuke as the door to the room closed.

"So what happened?" Tsunade questioned.

I sighed. I started to tell her what happened as she looked over my bruises.

"Well me and Gaara were messing around in the lunch room, then he got serious about it and punched me, by accident I thought, but he didn't stop, even when Sasuke ran in and told him too. That's when Sasuke got really mad and started fighting with Gaara…then Hinata came in and hit Gaara...then everything just stopped." I finished.

Tsunade finished rapping me up and sighed. "So that is what started it? Gaara hurting you?"

I shook my head 'yes''.

"Okay, well you may stay here for a little bit to rest up. I'll leave you alone for awhile, and you may leave when you feel like it, but I recommend that you and Sasuke stay here for awhile."

I was looking at the floor in deep thought.

"Naruto?" She asked.

"Yeah, okay. That sounds good." I said with a smile.

Tsunade smiled back and opened the door to exit. I looked over at Sasuke to see that he was waiting for me to come out. His face glowed when the door opened. I walked over to him.

"Are you okay Naru?" He looked like he was a lot of more pain then I ever was.

"Yeah, but are you okay Sasuke-kun?" I looked into his onyx colored eyes and saw his pain.

How could I ask if he was okay if I knew he was in so much pain.

"Yeah..." he replied...but he looked like he wasn't at all.

"Sasuke-kun, are you really okay? You're not lying to me?" I asked him again. I had to be sure.

He sighed, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine...I'm just worried about Hina. She likes Gaara so much and now their relationship might be ruined. I mean, she punched him and she witnessed him hurting me and you. Physical abuse is hard to get through in a relationship, even if she did hit him of accident. Believe me, I know..." Sasuke explained quietly so Hinata wouldn't hear.

We looked over to Hinata across the room. I could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

**::Sasuke's P.O.V.::**

I walked over to Hinata and knelt down beside her. I had to comfort her...she was my cousin and I cared about her very much.

"Hina...Gaara didn't hit you back did he? I couldn't see in the commotion."

Hinata shook her head, "No, he didn't...but I don't know what to do know Sasuke. We were supposed to go to prom together...and he'll be too angry at me to go now."

"Just apologize to him. I'm sure he'll understand that you were just trying to protect me." I replied. "And if he doesn't listen to reason then I'll just have to knock some sense into him." I added jokingly punching at nothing.

"Alright, I'll do it..." Hinata replied.

**::Hinata's P.O.V.::**

There was no possible way I could say sorry to Gaara. I honestly didn't know how. I could try to avoid him but that would be hard to do when we both had the same classes. I guess I would just have to try...

**::The Next Day::::5th Hour::**

I had been successfully avoiding Gaara since I planned it yesterday. He wouldn't even look at me. I felt so badly and I wanted nothing more than to talk to him. But he wouldn't want to talk to me. I knew he wouldn't...

But my mind completely changed when I walked into English 6th hour. Right when I walked into the room Temari nearly tackled me.

"Ooh! Hinata!!! I'm _soooo_ jealous of you!!!" she squealed.

"What??? What are you talking about? Why would you be jealous of me, Temi?" I replied.

She pointed to my desk happily, "_Because_! You got all of those _gorgeous_ roses!!!!!!!"

I peered over to my desk. I couldn't believe my eyes. They had to be playing tricks on me. That or it was a joke. There sitting on my desk were at least 2 dozen blue roses.

"Wow...they're amazing..." I said setting my books down to go envy them, "But who could of done it?"

Kiba laughed, "Check it out for yourself Hina." he said giving me a small card.

I read it carefully.

_"My dear Hinata, _

_I'm so sorry about yesterday. I really didn't mean to hurt Sasuke or Naruto. I mean it. From the bottom of my heart. I really do love you...I hope you'll still be my girlfriend and my date for the prom._

_Love you're very sorry, stupid, not deserving a girl as special as you, boyfriend, Gaara._

I nearly fainted from the words he wrote. Was this really from him?I felt someone tap my shoulder so I spun around quickly. It was Gaara.

He got down on his knee, "Hinata. I apologize...I really couldn't think about what to do to say sorry so I had Sakura help me. I hope its not too mushy or anything. She just told me girls like this kind of stuff. But I'm sorry if you don't like it."

"No! I love it! But I don't understand Gaara...aren't you angry at me for hitting you?" I answered.

He got up and wrapped his arms around me, "No, far from it...Sasuke talked to me, and told me you did it to protect him." He smiled, "So you'll still go to prom with me right?"

I shook my head frantically, "Of course I will!"

**::Sasuke's P.O.V.::**

I smiled and looked over to Naruto, "Everything worked out. So, you ready for tonight?" I asked.

A big grin appeared on Naruto's face in return, "Yep! I never been more ready for anything in my life!"

Finally...the moment I had been waiting for was here.

* * *

**Yakie: Woot! Chapter done! Well I hope ya liked it! So please review!!!!!!**

**Luffles Yakie**


	12. Getting Ready For The Prom

**Yakie: Hey there my readers! First of all I HAVE to thank my friend Payne for helping me so much on this chapter! She's been a big help to me lately! So I owe her alot! And without further ado, here is chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**:Chapter 12:Getting Ready For The Prom:**

**:Sakura's P.O.V.:**

It was an hour until the prom started. I had to start getting ready pretty quickly. All of us girls in the group made plans to all get together tonight to get ready at Hinata and Sasuke's house, since it was the biggest. So I grabbed my dress, shoes, and the make up I needed and nearly ran to the meeting place I was so excited! When I got there, Temari jumped on me with a hug.

"Sakura-chan! You're here! Finally, now we can start getting ready!" she yelled.

Wow, she was really excited too... "Yeah...is everyone else here?" I asked.

"Yep! We were only waiting for you!" Temari replied, "The boys are here too, but they're being bums and don't want to get ready right now. Except for Shika-kun...his mom made him get dressed and ready before he even left his house. I had to get my dress on too because she wanted pictures. But I took it off so I could just get ready here with you guys!" she explained. "So lets get upstairs already!" she added, grabbing my wrist to drag me upstairs to Hinata's room.

When we walked through the living room the guys were sitting around all umcomfortable looking. I laughed, especially at Kiba...he looked so nervous! I took one last glance around the room before I went up the stairs with Temari and noticed that Sasuke wasn't even there...I wondered where he was.

"Hey Temi, where's Sasuke?" I asked really confused, "He wasn't down there with the rest of the guys."

"Don't worry about that. You will see him in a little bit. Okay?" she answered, dragging me into Hinata's room.

"So what took you so long to get here Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata, teasingly.

"Oh don't blame me. You could have started with out me." I answered.

"I didn't blame anything on you. We have a lot of time. Even more than what I thought." Hinata replied with a small laugh.

We were all done getting dressed and ready soon. I turned around and looked at Temari and Hinata.

They looked absolutely amazing, Hinata looked gorgeous. Her dress was a little bit past her knees. It was

dark blue around the bottom and as it went up it mixed into a lavender. And she had a white ribbon tied in her hair. Temari had a short black dress that didn't even reach her knees. There was a dark red ribbon around the waist of it and the dress fit her body shape perfectly, True the dress was short I had to admit...short enough that it would just kill Shika. I laughed at the thought. She also wore black fishnet leggings, fishnet gloves that stopped at her elbows, black sort of high heeled shoes, and the beautiful heart shaped locket that Shika gave her earlier. Her hair was halfway up and curled slightly at the ends.

Then there was me. I had a red and pink layered dress that went halfway past my knees, white gloves, light pink shoes that were almost white. My hair was curled and I had a red headband on.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura-chan, you look so innocent and elegant! Just wait until Kiba sees you. He'll fall in love with you all over again!" Temari exclaimed.

I looked at her like she was crazy, "You're kidding me Temi! You look a lot better then me!"

"No I don't. Plus, Shika already saw me! Kiba hasn't seen you yet! I'm telling you he's just gonna die when he takes one look at you when you walk down those stairs!" Temari retaliated, "Oh and that reminds me. Hinata, are you ready?" asked Temari.

I looked at them confused. "Ready for what?" I asked.

They looked at me. "You didn't tell her did you Temari?" Hinata questioned.

"No, sorry about that. I told her just to wait and see. Don't get all mad." said Temari defensively.

Hinata sighed, "I'm not getting mad, but why didn't you tell her?"

"Tell me what? What are we going to do?" I asked again.

"We are going to help Sasuke-san get ready for the dance." said Hinata.

I looked at them. "We are?" Hinata and Temari shook there head. "Okay. Where is he?" I asked.

We walked out of the room and into Sasuke's. There he was, sitting on his bed, eyes closed, listening to music, waiting for us to come in to help. I looked around and noticed that Sasuke was in his regular day to day clothes. I looked next to him and saw a formal tux. A very pale blue shirt, black tie, black jacket with black pants. Sasuke didn't notice us standing there he didn't hear us come in. And how could he?

The music he was listening to was really loud and head-thrashy.

"Sasuke-san!" yelled Hinata making Sasuke jumped up. "You could have gotten dressed as you waited!"

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't want to get it wrinkled." He said in response while rubbing the back of his head. He hit it on the back of the headboard when he jumped up.

"Aww, that is so cute that you care if it was wrinkled or not." said Temari in a teasing tone.

"You scare me when you talk like that Temari. Please don't." Sasuke replied getting up. He grabbed his tux. "I'm going to get dressed. Okay?"

"Yes! Go get dressed Sasuke-san!" yelled Hinata pushing Sasuke into the bathroom.

"Hinata-chan! You don't have to push me!" he said as Hinata closed the bathroom door.

"Just get dressed! If you can't get the tie on then just wait. Oh, Temi, could you go see if the guys are getting ready? If there not just start yelling at them, okay?" said Hinata.

Temari nodded and walked out, as I sat down on Sasuke's bed waiting for him to get ready.

**:Temari's P.O.V.:**

"They better be ready for a nightmare if there not getting ready." I thought as I walked down the hallway. I grabbed the rail and started my way down stairs. I looked around to see the guys playing a game of cards, and none of them besides my Shika were dressed.

"Come on you guys! Stop playing cards and GET DRESSED!" I yelled.

They all looked at me and then ran to get lined up at the bathroom. Shika was the last one to get up. He got up and started to walk over to me.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Hinata asked me to come down here to see if you guys were getting dressed, and that if you weren't I had to yell at you." I responded.

He laughed slightly, "I don't remember but did I tell you that you're killing me in that dress?" he whispered in my ear.

I blushed a little bit. The whisper sent chills through my body. He looked at me and then kissed me by surprise. My eyes opened wide, then closed. Usually he was too shy to do something like this. All the guys looked over at that moment.

"AWWW!!" they all yelled. Shika's eyes opened and removed his lips from mine. He moved his head over to my ear again.

"I love you." he whispered. I got beat red in the face.

"Hey love birds." said Sakura at the top of the stairs. She was there so that Kiba couldn't see her.

"Yeah Sakura?" Shika asked.

"Tell Temari to get up here." she answered.

Kiba, hearing Sakura's voice, ran to the bottom of the stairs to get a look at her. I caught him peaking up the stairs, so I kissed Shika and ran over to Kiba and pushed him out of the way.

"Don't even think about it Kiba! You're not getting one look at Sakura until we're all done getting ready!" And with that I ran, as much as you can in high heels, up the stairs.

"Come on! He is done getting dressed!" Sakura exclaimed as I got to the top of the stairs.

I walked down the hallway and into Sasuke's room. He was sitting on his bed with his hair all messed up, but he looked okay. His tie was being done up by Hinata.

"So what do you think Temari? I mean I hate it, but that's only because I hate dances." said Sasuke.

"Then why are you going with Naruto?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

He shot a glare at me, "Because my Naru asked! But thats besides the point! What do you think?" he barked back.

"Well stand up." I said.

Hinata finished putting his tie on and he stood up. I looked at him. "You look perfect Sasuke!" I said that way too soon though.

At that moment his pants dropped. He was really embarrassed. Just the look on his face and how quickly he pulled his pants up could tell me that much.

"Umm……" Sasuke blushed and held his pants up.

"Heh…Umm…Temi, would you go see if any of the guys have a belt that he could use? Sakura and I will do his hair. Okay?"

"Hinata-chan!" Sasuke yelled.

"Heh, it's okay Sasuke. I'll keep it to a whisper. I'll ask Shika. If he doesn't then we may have to ask Naruto for one."

Sasuke's blush darkened as Hinata and Sakura went to do his hair. I left to go down stairs and found Shika. I poked him on the shoulder to get his attention. He was watching the guys fight over who got the bathroom next. He was laughing hysterically.

"Oh…Hey, what is it Temi?" he asked in between laughs.

"Do you have a belt?" I got closer to his ear. "Sasuke needs one." I whispered.

Shika shook his head no. I sighed. "Could you ask Naruto if he has one?" Shika nodded. "Just don't tell him that Sasuke needs it. Sasuke's really embarassed about it. He doesn't want Naruto to know about it."

"Yeah, okay." He kissed me on the forehead and walked over to the guys, taped on Naruto's shoulder and started to talk with him. I saw Naruto's head nod and he put his clothes down and ran out the door.

Shika walked back over. "So he is going to get one?" I asked.

"No, he is going to get some candy." he joked. I jokingly hit him in the arm. "Hey! I was only kidding, Temi!"

"I know! And so was I with the punch!" I replied.

About five minutes later Naruto ran back in with a black belt.

He ran over to us, "Hey Temari, why do you need the belt?"

I sat there trying to think of something but I couldn't. So I let out some what of a laugh, grabbed the belt, and ran up the stairs.

"HEY! TEMARI!" Naruto yelled. Shika stopped him for me though, thank god.

I ran into the room holding the belt. "So, who does it belong to Temari?" Hinata asked after I threw it on the bed. Sasuke looked at me. He looked like he was begging me to say that it was Naruto's.

"Sasuke, don't worry. Naruto doesn't know that you are wearing his belt. Okay? I really couldn't come up with anything when he asked me so I just sprinted up the stairs. So if he asks you tell him what you want." I said. He face lit up when he heard that it was Naruto's belt.

"Thanks for the belt Temi! Now we can finish up with Sasuke and we'll be ready to get downstairs!" Hinata said happily handing the belt to Sasuke.

After one last check up in the full length mirror in Hinata's room I headed downstairs first so I could make sure the guys were ready. Ready as in they got dressed, and ready for the girls and Sasuke to come down. Luckly they were all done getting dressed and everything and were patiently waiting for the rest of us to get done. Well besides Kiba...he was on the edge of his seat. Literally. I thought he was going to fall off of the couch he was sitting on.

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE GETTING DRESSED YET?!" Kiba exclaimed loudly at me.

I rubbed my ear, "Kiba! Stop being so panicky! Everythings fine! The girls and Sasuke will be down in a second!" I replied angrily.

"FINALLY!!" he yelled again.

Gaara hit him on the back of the head lightly, "Kiba! Temari told you to stop! And if I were you I'd listen to her. You don't want a black eye before the prom, do you?"

Kiba shook his head frantically, "No! Sorry Temari...I'm just really excited to see Sakura!"

I smiled at him, "Well you don't have to wait any longer!" I replied, "Come on down guys!" I yelled up the stairs.

Hinata came down first. I looked over to my little brother. He immediately got up and walked calmly over to Hinata. "You look gorgeous, Hina..."

Hinata blushed about ten shades of red, "Thank you Gaara-kun." she said with a shy smile.

Sakura was the next one down. Kiba couldn't contain himself any longer so he ran over to the stairs before she even got to the bottom. When he caught a look at her his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. I swear, it looked like he was about to tackle the poor girl!

"Sakura! You're like a whole different girl! You look absolutely BEAUTIFUL!!" Kiba exclaimed hugging her.

Sakura blushed, "Umm...thank you Kiba-kun..." she smiled sweetly, "and you look pretty amazing yourself. I never would of imagined you all dressed up in a tux. Its very charming."

**:Naruto's P.O.V.:**

And finally it was Sasuke's turn to come down. I stood up in anticipation, and walked to the bottom of the stairs. I closed my eyes...I didn't want to see him coming down the stairs. I wanted to wait until he got to the bottom the look at him.

"Naru?"

I opened my eyes at the sound of his voice. I looked up at him and smiled.

"So what do you think, Naru? Do I look okay?" Sasuke asked me.

I took his hand and kissed it, "You look amazing, Sasuke-kun..."

He blushed and put his head down in embarrassment, "...thanks...Naru..."

"Sasuke-kun...you don't have to be so shy..." I said getting closer to him to pull him into a hug. I starred into his gorgeous eyes, "I love you...Sasuke..." I kissed him softly.

But our moment was basically ruined when everyone "Aww'ed" at us. We turned to them both blushing like crazy.

"Come on you two. Lets get going." Hinata said heading for the door, with Gaara following close behind her.

And so we all left to get to the prom at school. This was bound to be an interesting yet amazing night. And I couldn't wait for it to get started for real.

* * *

**Yakie: Well that's the conclusion to that chapter. Yes...I know, it was pretty long for just a chapter about them getting ready. But it was entertaining though...Well REVIEW please!**

**Luffles Yakie.**


	13. Defiantly A Night To Remember

**Yakie: First off your reviews were awesome! Thanks so much! Well...its the chapter you've been waiting for! The prom! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but a girl can dream can't she?**

* * *

**:Chapter 13:Defiantly A Night To Remember:**

**:The School: 8:15 pm.: ****:Sasuke's P.O.V:**

Our group all walked into the school together. We had absolutely no idea...but this night was going to be the one that would change every single one of our lives in ways we would of never thought.

Temari looked back at us behind her and Shika. We all appeared to be really nervous, "Oh come on guys! This is the prom! Its supposed to be a night to remember, so quit worrying so much and lets enjoy ourselves!" she said excitedly. She had been the most ecstatic person in the group about the prom.

Shika nodded, "Yeah, she's right ya know. We have to have a good time tonight. This is the only prom we're gonna have, so we gotta make the most of it." he agreed.

"Wow Shika...your being pretty optimistic. Thats not like you at all." said Kiba laughing.

Shika stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Yeah, yeah...I know..."

Temari grabbed her boyfriends right arm and held it away from him, causing him to have to remove his hand from the pocket, "Lets get into the cafeteria everyone." she said pulling Shika with her.

"Temi's something else..." I commented, "I wonder how Shika puts up with her like that?"

Gaara took a step forward with Hinata clinging to his arm, "Believe me Sasuke...some things are better left unsaid." he told me.

Me, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Kiba and Sakura followed behind Temari and Shika into the cafeteria were the actual prom room was. We found an empty table quickly and sat down.

Hinata gazed around the room, "It looks so beautiful in here. Its like theres a mystical feel to it, ya know?"

Temari nodded, "Yeah, the whole Junior prom committee worked really hard all week to decorate." she replied. "We decided on sort of a Gothic look. Since the whole committee was up for the idea, them being the artsy, unique group."

"What about you Temi...weren't you on the committee? I swear I saw you helping in here." Sakura questioned.

"Mhmm, of course I helped! I was practically the only one in my whole class that was extremely excited about tonight!" Temari stated proudly.

The next hour was filled with some pointless conversations, discussing how the group came to know Hinata and me, memories of the school year, and dancing. Finally it was time to announce the king and queen of the prom.

A Junior named Izumo walked up onto the stage with a microphone in hand. Most of the girls in the room cheered for him and even whistled at him a few times. I had seen Izumo around the school countless times. He was the captain of the basketball team, so he was popular by default. All the girls went crazy over him and all of the guys wanted to be his friend. Not only that...he was rich as well. I sighed and started tapping my finger on the table anticipating the announcement.

Izumo smiled, "Okay everyone! This is the moment you've all been waiting for!" He fumbled with the envelope in his hands and opened it. "The prom king runner up is...Shikamaru Nara!"

I looked over at Shika who was sitting beside me. He didn't even react to his name being called, "Hey Shika! Thats you! Get up there!" I told him giving him a slight motivating push. For as long as I'd known this guy, he'd been extremely lazy and pessimistic. But the kid was a genius nonetheless and was the number one student in the whole Junior class, surprisingly.

We watched him walk to the stage. He yawned as he took his seat in the prince's chair on the stage.

The same stupid grin was still plastered on Izumo's face, "Right then..." he said looking at the same paper, "And our prom queen runner up...the prom princess is Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura's eyes lit up with excitement. "I can't believe this! I wonder who voted for me!" she exclaimed walking up to the stage to take her seat next to Shika.

Izumo gave a bouquet of flowers to Sakura then looked at his paper again, "Now...the prom king is..." Izumo's eyes widened. I laughed. I guess he was expecting it to be himself, but judging by the expression on his face, it wasn't him. Finally he snapped out of his disappointment, "The prom king is Sasuke Uchiha!"

Okay...I had to be imagining that. There was no way that I was the prom king. The people in this school barely even knew me! It soon hit me that it wasn't a dream at all when Naruto and Gaara yelled at me to get to the stage. I got up and a blinding spotlight found its way to me. I walked to the stage quickly. Why the hell did it have to be me? This would only mean unwanted attention. I mean I wasn't too angry though...the title of prom king was a big honor to receive.

Izumo shook my hand when I arrived on the stage, "Congrats Sasuke...maybe now that your honored as prom king you'll be smart enough to leave those losers you hang out with and come join us." he whispered in my ear.

I jerked my hand away from him, "Those losers happen to be my friends." I snapped back quietly.

"Fine, have it your way. But you'll regret it sooner or later." Izumo replied placing the crown on my head as I sat down in my chair, or 'throne' as Izumo called it.

That guy irked me to no extent. He had the nerve to call my friends losers. I couldn't believe him...

Izumo took one last look at the paper and smiled, "And I'm happy to announce that our prom queen is non other than Ino Yamanaka!"

I watched as a blond girl with blue eyes got up and walked up onto the stage. She happily took her crown and bouquet of flowers from Izumo and sat down next to me. I looked at her. I'd seen her a lot too. Ino was the captain of the varsity cheerleader. She was always hanging around with Izumo and flirting with him. I noticed that she flirted with a lot of other guys in her crowd too. Thats just like the popular girls...all they want is attention. I sighed and turned my attention back to Izumo.

"Alright you four...pick your dancing partners. Its time for your King and Queen, Prince and Princess dance." Izumo told us.

A nervous tingle suddenly went through my body. We were all supposed to dance with everybody watching? I got up and walked back to our groups table. I was going to choose Naruto to dance with of course, but what would happen? If I got that close to him people would wonder what I was thinking. It would be the first time that everyone would see us together like that. No one even had a clue that we were a couple except for our friends. I approached the table and with every step closer I slowed down.

Naruto got up and walked up next to me, "Hey Sasuke-kun, whats wrong?" he asked, taking my hand in his.

I looked at him, "Its nothing...but everyones going to find out we're together now."

He smiled, "Its okay!" he said in a cheerful tone, "Don't worry, who cares what people think about us."

I smiled back at him, "Your right, Naru."

We walked out into the middle of the floor. I knew that everybody was watching us. I even heard a couple kids laugh. I knew Naruto heard it too, but he ignored them. I sighed. He was right...I shouldn't care what anybody thought about us. We got to a decent spot and waited for the others to join us. Sakura picked Kiba, and Shika chose Temari, of course, and Ino picked Izumo. The song, So I Thought by Flyleaf, came on. I put my arms around Naruto's neck and he wrapped his around my waist. Now I did feel everyones eyes on us. It must have been a shock to everyone. It was only natural of course. Who wouldn't of been shocked at this? Besides our friends that knew already that we were a couple.

After a few more minutes, which seemed like an eternity passed, the song finally ended, and all of us went back to our seats. I heard numerous people shout cruel and heartless things at us.

"...Damn homophobes..." I heard Naruto mutter under his breathe.

I tugged on his arm, "Hey, Naru...you want to leave? Besides there's only like 15 minutes left...it pretty pointless to stay any longer." I told him hoping he would want to. I really didn't want to stay any longer myself.

I saw him nod slightly. We both got up and faced our friends.

"We're gonna leave guys." Naruto said.

Temari, Shika, Sakura, Kiba, Gaara, and Hinata all stood up after us.

"In that case, we'll all leave together." Temari answered with a small smile.

"Yeah, all these people in here are being jerks." Kiba added, "Plus its getting to be a bore anyways."

I shook my head, "No, its alright guys. You don't have to follow us. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, so?" Sakura answered, "That still doesn't change the fact that we're your friends. Besides, didn't you consider the fact that maybe we want to leave too?" she questioned.

Sakura always had something to say...

I sighed, "Fine."

What choice did I have? Getting into an argument with these guys would only result in me losing.

Hinata motioned towards the exit, "Lets go then." she suggested quietly heading towards the door.

About halfway home all of us ended up splitting up so it was only me and Naruto left. Hinata wasn't coming home because she was going to stay with Gaara at his house for the night and everyone else lived in different directions.

When we nearly reached the house Naruto grabbed my hand.

"Tonight was nice wasn't it?" he stated. "I couldn't stop laughing when you won prom king."

A light blush rose to my cheeks, "It really wasn't that funny, Naru."

He laughed in response, "Sure, sure. But I hope ya know that I'm not going to quit teasing you about it for awhile."

"Yeah whatever." I said, adding a laugh to the conversation myself.

We got to the doorstep soon after that, and I seriously wanted to turn and run at that moment. Standing there, in front of my house, on the sidewalk, was the one person that I had no desire to see.

Kai.

He was standing there with crossed arms, smirking at me. Of course his boyfriend, Akashi, was by his side too. Why? On the one night of my life that was supposed to be perfect, why did he have to show up?

"Hey...Sasuke."

His voice was as cold as ever. I froze. What else was I supposed to do? Its not like I could run. He was way faster than me so he could easily catch me without any effort. I tried to speak but when I tried I chocked on my words. My mouth got dry, and I starting shaking. The scars from the abuse he put me through were still there.

"What the hell do you want, Kai?" Naruto asked trying to keep calm. I could tell it was extremely hard for him. He despised Kai for what he did to me.

He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, "Nothing really. I just wanted to see you two. Your such an adorable couple. You don't deserve all the shit that people put you through. Even tonight...it pained me to see everyone say such retched things to you." he explained getting closer and closer to us with every word he spoke. I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. It disgusted me to no end. He wasn't fooling anyone. He didn't care what happened to me or Naruto.

Naruto gasped slightly, "You were there...at prom?"

"Of course I was. Akashi and I were invited by a few people we know. But that's besides the point." he glanced back at his boyfriend. "Akashi, turn away now. I'd hate for you to see me do this." he ordered.

Akashi obeyed and looked and the ground. Now I was even more disgusted with him. Kai treated him like a worthless dog.

Naruto growled, "See you do what exactly?"

That's right...he was planning something...but I still couldn't move. The fear was too great to overcome. My head was spinning and my vision started to blur. That's when I felt a fist connect with the right side of my face then I felt another blow in my stomach which sent me falling on the hard ground. I clutched my stomach in complete pain as I looked frantically around for Naruto. He was on the ground too. Kai must of struck him down before me, but I was too spaced out to even comprehend it. What was I supposed to do to protect myself? Suddenly I felt myself on the cold cement sidewalk, then the pressure of someone on top of me. It was Kai. He punched me again and again. I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe, but I could hear his words.

"Sasuke, you worthless, good-for-nothing bastard...you left me for this loser and I fucking hate you for that! You'll never be good enough for me again, but I promise you this one thing...I will continue to haunt you forever. You'll never be able to erase me from life...no matter what you do I'll just keep coming back. You said I abused you before...just wait. The worst is yet to come. From now on you'll live in nothing but a nighmare that you'll never wake up from. So as long as you stay with your beloved boyfriend Naruto, your life will be hell."

I just barely opened my eyes, after the last blow the the head and saw that he was reaching for something in his back pocket. To my horror, I could tell it was a pocket knife, but I was too weak to stop his attack. Before I felt the ripping pain in my right shoulder I felt him kiss my lips.

"KAI! You bastard!!"

Through the screaming in my mind and the terrible pain I was experiencing, I finally heard Naruto's voice yell out.

He tackled Kai off of me but not before getting scratched with the knife a couple times himself, along with several punches.

Then I blacked out...

* * *

**Yakie: ...I fear if I say anything further it shall ruin the mood for reviewing...**

**So please, just review.**


	14. Taking Over Me

**Kiko: Finally updated!!! YAY!!! (clears throat) Yeah... anyways...Your reviews were all lovely! I can see we have some Kai flamers in here though. (laughs) My initial plan was to make Kai not so evil, but it seems he didn't turn out that way. I suppose another perspective of him is possible. You can look at his um...so called "obsession" with Sasuke as love. Scary, obsessive-compulsive, stalker-ish love. But anyways...I hope ya really like this chapter!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Lemon! All the SasuNaru fangirls love that! Another warning: My FIRST Lemon. So it may or may not be good. Either way, enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All the characters, themes, and other things respectfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**::Chapter 14::Taking Over Me::**

**::The Next Morning::**

**::Naruto's P.O.V.::**

I had been up all night worrying about Sasuke and when and if he would wake up. I never once left his side. I just waited. He had lost quite a bit of blood last night and it scared me to death that he wouldn't wake up at all. But finally at around 7:20 he started shifting in his bed.

I squeezed his hand that I was holding onto and my tired eyes widened, "...S-sasuke-kun?..." I questioned him, unsure if he had awakened or not.

Slowly his eyes blinked open, "Naru..."

Tears started running down my cheeks, "Sasuke!" I practically yelled, hugging him tightly, being careful not to hurt him.

He put his hand on the back of my head and stroked my hair softly, "...Naru...what's wrong?"

"I was afraid that you weren't going to be okay." I told him, clutching onto his shirt while burying my face in his chest. "I was so afraid...that you were going to be taken away from me." I sobbed.

"N-naru?" he whispered back, sighing.

"Sasuke you could have been killed last night! I was so scared! I really thought I was going to lose you!" I exclaimed.

He sat up finally, and flinched while grabbing his shoulder. He must of realized the wound he got last night was real and not a dream. Though I wished it was. Last night was supposed to be completely perfect.

"Kai..."

I looked into his onyx eyes, "What did you say?"

He returned my gaze, "Kai...he hurt you." he said running his cold fingers across the scratches on my cheek.

"Not as much as he hurt you." I replied quietly, trying to hold back more tears, "He...he could of killed you if he really wanted to."

He shook his head, "Kai could never bring himself to kill me. He loves me way too much...."

I gasped, and clenched my teeth in anger, "That bastard does not love you! He wouldn't of hurt you at all if he really did!" I yelled.

Sasuke stared at me, looking so sad. "Naruto… he hurt me before. I told you. He only hurts the ones he loves…" He looked so sad that I thought he was going to cry.

I hugged him and cried some more. "Sasuke, I know, you told me your past…and I'm trying to save you from it coming back to you. I don't want you to get hurt by him anymore." I said, grabbing the back of his shirt and holding it in my hand.

**:Sasuke's P.O.V.:**

I closed my eyes, "Naruto...thank you so much..."

"For what?" he asked looking up at me.

"Everything..."

Those blue eyes of his that I loved gazed into mine. I wiped his tears away and kissed his cheek softly.

"Stay with me?"

I tilted my head at his question, "Of course...what makes you ask something like that?"

"Well Kai told you that as long as we stayed together that he would make our life's hell. I don't want you to have to deal with that....I don't want us to deal with it...."

I smiled at the answer that he gave me. I never did doubt it before that he truly cared about me. Right from the start I knew he did. But when he said things like what he just said to me it made me love him so much more.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry that last night didn't turn out the way we wanted it to." Naruto suddenly said.

"Naru, its no ones fault that Kai showed up." I replied thinking that's what he was talking about.

He shook his head in return, "No, no...that's not what I meant..." he started, "I mean that after prom...we didn't get to, we...um...." Naruto blushed darkly and lost his words to his thoughts.

I raised an eyebrow and starred for a brief moment at him before realizing he was talking about us and how we were supposed to have sex last night after the prom. A breath got caught in my throat. It took me a few seconds before my mind processed that I needed oxygen.

I got flustered, "Oh, that..."

"So, Sasuke-kun, when are we going to then?" Naruto questioned.

I laughed slightly and put my hand over his, "Naru, its not really something that you plan. So don't worry about it. It'll happen when it happens."

He smiled back at me, "Alright...I just wanted to make sure your not disappointed..." he said looking away from me.

"Naruto!" I snapped at him.

He was a bit taken back by my sudden outburst and closed his eyes.

I pulled him into my arms and squeezed him tightly, "I don't care about that! I'm perfectly fine with just being with you! Just you and I loving each other is enough for me! You should know that by now."

He didn't reply, but there was defiantly a blush across his cheeks.

"Naruto, you do know that, right?"

He didn't answer me.

"Naruto?"

He still didn't answer me so I shook him. "Naruto?!" He looked up and smiled.

"Of course Sasuke, I know that. I was just really happy last night on our way home, cause I knew that we would be having sex for the first time." Naruto was still blushing.

"Naru, you spend to much time with Kakashi . Your turning into a perv like him!" I commented. It was true too. Our english teacher was pretty perverted.

Naruto let out a playful growl and nearly tackled me to the bed, but resisted the urge to 'glomp' and just simply push me down and my back slowly and almost sexily.

I soon realized the position we were in. I'd seen it once before already. Actually twice before, but I was the one on top of him the first time. Naruto leaned down and nibbled on my ear before whispering something to me.

"So, Sasuke Uchiha....how perverted am I now?"

I smirked at him. My whole entire body was tingling with excitement. I just wanted to take him right then and there. The urge was far too great for me to overcome, so I quickly rolled over so I was on top of him and pinned his arms above his head.

"Don't tease me Naruto. I just might have to steal your innocence from you." I replied in a husky tone.

What was I saying? I never talked like this. It must have been the combination of my hormones and the desire to be with Naruto.

He huffed at my answer, proceeding to change his expression to quite a serious one.

"Just be quiet and kiss me already, Sasuke."

I obeyed and smashed my lips against his hungrily, causing a small moan to escape from his mouth. It turned me on and I wanted way more than just a simple kiss after that. My hand found its way under Naruto's shirt, but before I did anything more I soon found it as too much of an obstacle for my fun, so I stopped ravishing his mouth with kisses and sat up quickly removing the black piece of clothing from his body. I tossed it carelessly to the floor and looked down at Naruto under me. He looked so...so vulnerable, I guess you could say. A blush was across his cheeks and he was panting heavily. I touched his chest lightly with my fingertips and ran them down to his stomach. It made him shiver and I earned soft moans in response to my actions, which were soon muffled by my lips capturing his again. I bit his bottom lip lightly and he parted his lips so I could slide my tongue in. It explored every bit of his mouth and soon Naruto began a battle for dominance, but his efforts weren't enough because I won. One of his hands reached up and tugged at my shirt. I realized he wanted it off, so without stopping our make-out session I managed to remove it and throw it to the floor next to Naruto's. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck to pull me closer as we continued our make-out session. I started to make a trail of kisses from his mouth down his face and to his neck. By then I was tugging at his pants, begging him with every kiss to take them off. I put my hands down on the bed as he removed his hands from behind my neck and pulled his pants and boxers off as I continued to kiss on his neck. I slowly moved down from his neck to his chest, not leaving any part of the trail of kisses empty.  
"S-sasuke..." Naruto said quietly. "I want you..."

I looked up at him a smiled, "I want you too..."

Naruto shook his head, seeming frustrated, "No. I want you now!"

My smile quickly turned into a smirk, "Whatever you want Naru...." I replied.

Without any warning I wrapped one of my hands around his erection and started pumping him slowly. A gasp escaped from his mouth and he bit his bottom lip to prevent any more noises. I removed my hand from him and he immediately opened his eyes and looked at me, letting out a disapproving whine.

"Sasuke... please..."

I shook my head 'no' at him. "I won't continue if you don't moan... Naru-kun...."

"Fine."

"Good boy..." With that I started jacking him off again.

"Ah! S-sas-asuke!...more, faster!" Naruto groaned.

I obeyed and increased my speed on his dick. I now had a growing problem inside my pants and couldn't stand the thought of having to wait to release myself inside of Naruto.

He started panting more and more heavily, "Al-almost... there....Sasuke, I'm g-gonna cum..." he warned, clenching his fists tightly, grabbing the bed sheets in his hands.

I nodded, pumping him a few more times, and finally with a loud moan, Naruto came onto my hand. I smirked and licked my hand clean.  
"Tell me Naru.... how badly do you want me now?..." I questioned him.

He opened his blue, lust-filled eyes and looked at me still recovering from his orgasm. "Now more than ever, Sasuke..." he replied, his voice a little shaky.

I bent down and our lips met again. This time we kissed each other more passionately and more needy than before. Naruto reached for the button of my pants and un-did it. I stopped kissing him and slid them along with my boxers off and threw them on the floor, then went back to his waiting lips. But before I could even kiss him again, Naruto rolled over so he was on top. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through my shoulder. I shuddered and let out a small grunt. Then I remembered the wound that Kai gave me last night.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Are you alright Sasu-kun!? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...."

I gritted my teeth together, "I'm okay, Naruto. You can continue..." I knew the pain would cease soon enough.... I would forget about it. I wouldn't let such a small insignificant problem ruin this....

Naruto nodded, "Alright...."

He leaned down and kissed me again, while I pulled him as close as possible to me as I could. Our erections rubbed together causing the greatest pleasure I'd ever felt to course through my body.  
I moaned into the kiss and Naruto pulled away. "It's my turn to please you Sasu...." he said. "Where's your lube?..."  
My eyes widened, "What?... I thought that I was seme in this relationship?..." I replied.  
"Nuh uh..." He shook his finger in my face. "Remember what Hina-chan said? Your the girl, Sasu-kun..... So, where's your lube?..."

I huffed and pointed to the small dresser beside the bed, "First drawer..."

Naruto got up and rummaged through the small drawer and returned with the lube in his hand. Climbing back on top of my body, he smiled when he looked at me.

"Have I told you how sexy you look like that, Sasu-kun?...."

"Just be quiet and get inside me Naru... I don't know how much longer I can take it."  
He nodded and I closed my eyes, hearing the click of the lube opening.  
Then I heard Naruto's voice, "This isn't going to feel too good at first... but believe me.... it'll feel amazing after awhile..."

**:Naruto's P.O.V:**

I squirted a small amount of lube onto my fingers and covered them then placed them at Sasuke's entrance, letting him know I was ready so he could be prepared for the intrusion. He nodded once and I inserted the first finger. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and let out a groan. I moved my finger around for awhile until Sasuke told me he was ready for another one. I put the second one in carefully and started a scissoring motion preparing his tight entrance more, receiving several more loud groans from my raven haired lover. I inserted the last finger and moved in and out slowly trying to find the spot that would make Sasuke scream my name.

"Ahhh!! Naruto!! Right there!"

Mission accomplished. I hit that same spot a few more times before pulling my fingers out of Sasuke completely. He made noises that sounded like he wanted to cry. After coating my erection with lube, I positioned myself at Sasuke's entrance.

"Are you ready Sasuke?..." I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Y-yes...take me...now..." he muttered back.

I slowly entered him, holding back my strong urge to slam into him hard and fast. I stayed still for a couple seconds until Sasuke motioned for me to move.

I repeated the slow motions for awhile while Sasuke got used to the feeling.

"N-naruto... harder... faster!" He begged, reaching for his dick, so he could take care of his erection.

I slapped his hand away, "Let me do it..." I breathed heavily, and started pumping him at the same pace that I slammed into him. I was getting tired fast and it was proving hard to give him a hand job at the same time. He moaned and grabbed my hand to help me jack him off so he could reach his climax.

"Naruto!... I'm almost there!" he said seconds before cumming onto my hand.

His hips bucked up and his passage tightened around me causing me to cum right after him. "Ahh... Sa-sasuke!" I yelled releasing myself into him.

I pulled out of him and collapsed next to him out of breath.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I did the same.

"That.... was even more... amazing then I imagined it...would be..." he said panting.

"I know...." I agreed closing my eyes. "Are you in pain Sasu-kun?..."

"No... I can't feel my shoulder at all..." he replied.

"Good." I said.

"Naru..." Sasuke said quietly.

I nuzzled closer into his chest, "Hm?...."

"I love you..."

I smiled, "Love you too Sasuke-kun..." I closed my eyes and let sleep take over my mind and body. I knew Sasuke fell asleep too.

* * *

**Kiko: 'Nuff said. I hope you like it and please review!**

**Sorry I haven't updated for months!!!! *hugs every single reviewer* I'll make it up to you somehow!!!**


	15. Sen No Yoru Wo Koete

**Kiko: I'll keep this intro short and sweet. Thanks to all of those who reviewed for the last chapter. It was very much appriciated. I love you all my wonderful reviewers! (hugs everyone)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Cries like a little Naruto fangirl on the inside wishing she could own it, but it would probably really suck if she did.... even though Sasuke and Naruto could be together then and all the other SasuNaru fangirls would cheer for joy.)**

* * *

**::Chapter 15::Sen No Yoru Wo Koete:: (Read at the end for why I picked this title)**

**::Naruto's P.O.V.::**

Waking up in a daze, I sat up and glanced around the room. The digital clock on the table beside the bed caught my attention.

"10:40..." I mumbled to myself.

I then looked down beside me. Sasuke wasn't there. It was then that the flashbacks of what happened earlier this morning started playing through my mind. A light blush appeared across my cheeks as I stood up of the bed and started on my way downstairs. As I got further down them I began to hear voices. When I entered the living room my suspicions were confirmed. Sasuke was on the couch talking to Hinata who was across from him. Hinata noticed me first.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." she greeted.

I waved meekly and made my way over to Sasuke. When I sat down by him he kissed my forehead.

"Sleep well, Naru?" he asked.

I nodded, "Oh... uh huh...."

"Good." he answered. "Me and Hina were just talking about last night, and also what happened with Kai...."

Even the sound of the guy's name made me angry. "Oh, I see...." I didn't want to talk about this at all.

"There is good news..." Hinata added.

I jerked my head up and looked at her, "Huh? There is?" I questioned.

Sasuke smiled, "That's right." he looked at his cousin, "You explain."

I looked over to Hinata again.

"Right." she nodded and smiled as well, "Akashi came over here earlier, about a half an hour ago actually. To explain some things to us."

Akashi huh? That was Kai's boyfriend, "What the hell did he want?" I asked.

Hinata continued, "Well, after he and Kai left from here and they got home, Akashi finally realized that he had to do something to stop Kai from hurting anyone anymore, including Akashi himself. He confronted Kai about it and that's when he started getting out of hand... yelling and hitting poor Akashi for no reason, luckily he only got a black eye and was able to get out and run to his neighbors house to call the police." Hinata's smile grew bigger, "They took Kai away and their going to send him to a juvenile delinquent facility. Akashi wanted you and Sasuke to know, so you wouldn't have to worry anymore. All he wanted to do was apologize. That, and he told us that he's also transferring to our school next term, during our senior year."

It all started to hit me... Kai was going to be gone for a long time. The nightmare was over.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, "Now we can finally be together without anything to interrupt our happiness. It's all over Naru..."

I wanted to cry because I was so happy, "I can't believe this is happening."

"I know. I can't either." Sasuke said, before kissing me.

Hinata stood up, "I'm going back over to Gaara's. I'll see you two later." she said while walking out the door.

I smiled and let the built up tears roll down my face.

"Finally...." I whispered, before I pulled Sasuke in for another kiss.

**::3 and 1/2 weeks later::**

**::Sakura's POV::**

"WOOH! Summer break starts tomorrow!" I heard Naruto shout as our group walked down the hallway to English class.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. He was so obnoxious, but that was one of the qualities that made Naruto himself, and no one could change that. I inwardly laughed as Kiba snaked his tan arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his side.

"So, what are we doing tonight, ne?" he asked as we entered Kakashi's class.

I took my seat beside Kiba, "It doesn't matter to me." I said brushing a stand of pink hair out of my face.

"Great. I'll take you out to dinner then." he replied leaning back in his chair. Not surprising. Kiba always spoiled me. Dinner and movies were normal to me now.

The bell rang and I looked at Kakashi when he started his lesson, but only pretended to pay attention and I doodled in my notebook. I was too concerned about what was happening to me. It was only last week that I found out I was pregnant. Yes, pregnant. As in having a baby, pregnant. Me and Kiba made the decision to have sex the night of prom, and I regreted it now. I was too afraid to tell anyone about it, but there were two people I informed. Temari and Hinata. Temari had the experience already, and I trusted her and Hinata completely.

Temari explained to me about how last year she ended up pregnant herself with Shika's baby. She wanted to keep it, but her asshole of a father made her get an abortion. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. And now I didn't know if I could do the same... In fact, I knew I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew it would only cause me pain. to think that a baby... mine and Kiba's child... was inside of my body. That made me eliminate the abortion option completely. I couldn't kill my baby, because it would kill me too.

I thought about it until the end of the school day. I decided to tell Kiba. I knew he loved me too much to leave me. The walk home was quiet... too quiet. I didn't even know how to break it to Kiba. It wasn't until we got inside my house that I blurted it out.

"I'm pre....pregnant... Kiba...." I choked out in barely even a whisper.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I moved my gaze to the floor, "I'm pregnant.... I'm sorry..."

Kiba dropped his backpack suddenly and pulled me into a hug. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

I was shocked at his answer.

"I thought.... I thought you would be really upset, or angry... I don't understand." I said, confused.

"But I do." Kiba replied, "I love you and really care about you. I've known you since kindergarden and you've become my best friend. We've been through everything together, and we've always been there for each other. There's no way in hell that I'd think about leaving you alone because of something like this." he squeezed me tighter, "I'm not that kind of guy. I'm not going to abandon you, Sakura. Dont' worry. We'll get through this together too. Anything you decide, I'll be right here by your side to support you. No matter what." he took a step back and kissed my cheek. "So, with that said, I'll leave you to get ready to go out and eat later." he smiled as he walked out the door, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "I'm only two houses down if you need me."

"Right, I'll call you when I'm ready then." I called back as I shut the door behind him.

While I got dressed in more appropriate clothes for going out, Kiba's words ran through my head.

_"There's no way in hell I'd think about leaving you..."_

_"I'm not going to abandon you..."_

_"I'll be right here by your side no matter what."_

_"I love you."_

I suppose I shouldn't of doubted that he'd break up with me. I was completely and utterly stupid to think something like that. After I got done getting ready I walked down the stairs and just as I was about to pick up the phone to call Kiba, the doorbell rang. It couldn't of been him. He would have just walked in without ringing the doorbell. My suspicions were confirmed when I opened the door and found Hinata and Temari talking on the doorstep.

"Oh, Hi Sakura." Hinata greeted in her shy voice.

"Hey. Come on in. No ones here right now, so it's okay to talk." I said standing aside so that they could enter.

We sat up in my room. I sighed with relief as I took my place on the bed. I was really glad that they had showed up.

"You look really pretty Sakura." Hinata complimented, "Is Kiba taking you out again?" she added.

I nodded in reponse, "Yeah."

Temari let out a slight giggle, "That boy spoils you so much. I almost wonder where he gets all the money from."

Hinata laughed with her, but the two of them got serious again pretty quickly, "So Sakura... have you told Kiba about the pregnancy yet?"

A small smile formed across my lips, "Yes." I said. Temari and Hinata leaned forward in anticipation.

"And what did he say, hun?" asked Temari, " I mean, he can't be mad or anything if he's taking you out later."

"No. He's not angry or upset at all. He said he wouldn't abandon me no matter what." I replied starting to tear up. "It made me so happy to hear him say that."

"Oh Sakura..." Hinata smiled as she and Temari both hugged me. "We're so happy for you."

Temari reached over to my dresser beside the bed and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and handed it to me. "Here hun. Wipe the tears from your eyes before your make up smears."

I took the tissue and dabbed at my eyes carefully, making sure not to rub them. "Thank you Temi." I said throwing the used tissue in the wastebasket on the other side of the bed.

"So, are you keeping the baby then?" Hinata questioned.

"Yes." I answered truthfully. "I thought about it a lot, and I can't just kill it without giving it a chance at life. It's a part of me and Kiba and it means a lot to me. I'm positive it mean a lot to Kiba as well."

Temari nodded, "Well said. I know how much it means to you. Believe me hun. I never did tell Shika about our baby, but I really wanted to keep it. When Gaara and I tried explaining it to our father, he freaked out at me." she explained, "I lied to you last week, Sakura. I'm so sorry."

I tilted my head, "But that's what you told me, Temi." I replied, "That your father freaked out and made you get an abortion."

She shook her head, "No.... I didn't get an abortion...." she said. "My father.... he beat me and made me miscarry."

* * *

**Kiko: I imagine Sakura Haruno as the type of girl who is completely against abortion. Also... I couldn't have Kiba leave her. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would be cruel enough to do that. So yes... Sakura will be keeping the baby. So that means NO FLAMERS! This goes to all you Sakura-bashers out there, who will probably think she's now a whore for making the dumb ass idea of sleeping with Kiba and having unprotected sex. Newsflash: I DON'T CARE. This is my story and I can do as I please with it. I don't care what the Sakura-haters say. I love Sakura dearly and she is one of my favorite characters in Naruto. So there. I'm not trying to be mean, and say I hate the Sakura-bashing fan club, (if such a thing exists, in which it probably does, because I know there are a large number of you people out there who dislike her.) I'm just simply stating the facts. I don't hate Sakura, and I'm not trying to put her through hell. That is all.**

**Anyways.... Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but I've been urber busy, as I'm sure most of you understand.**

**This chapter was titled "Sen No Yoru Wo Koete". It's a very beautiful song and I think it compliments this chapter quite nicely. In both Sasuke's and Naruto's situation as well as Sakura's and Kiba's. Go listen to it! x3**

**Review!!! It'll make me super happy!!!!!**

**Kiko **

**PS: Abortion sucks. xD**


	16. Temari's Secret

**Kiko-Oh jeez... Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I lost my Internet for a long time. I'm sooo sooo sooo sorry my reviewers!! Forgive meee!**

**::Chapter 16::::Temari's Secret::**

**::Normal P.O.V.::**

"What?! Are you serious Tem'i?!" Sakura exclaimed throwing her arms around Temari. "That's horrible... why haven't you told anyone? Your not still living with him are you? She asked backing away from the hug.

"No." Temari shook her head. "Gaara and I filed a restraining order against him right after that happend. It wasn't the first time he beat me, but it was the worst. Gaara tried to protect me, but only got beaten too. That night we stayed at Shika's house, and his mom and dad called the police the next morning. We went to court a few days later. Gaara and I explained everything about our father's abuse to the judge, who then granted permission for us to get adopted by our uncle Yashamaru on our mother's side of the family. He's always been like a second father to us.

Hinata and Sakura were in shock. The never expected that something like that would happen to Temari, who was such a beautiful and strong-willed girl.

"So that's why you and Gaara missed so many days of school during the spring term last year." Sakura said.

"Mhmm... but, I'd rather not talk about this anymore. It's all in the past." Temari replied. "Besides what really matters is that we take care of you." she added, pointing at Sakura.

"That's right. We need to figure out how to tell your mom about you being pregnant." said Hinata.

"I'm hoping that it won't be a huge problem." Sakura replied. "My mom is really cool about that kind of thing." she laughed.

"Are you serious Sakura? Are you positive that your mom won't freak out on you?" Temari asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure anyway. My mom got pregnant with me when she was my age and she said that it was the best thing she ever decided to do was keep me."

"Girls?"

Sakura, Hinata, and Temari looked to the door. Sakura's mom, Aya, was standing in the doorway.

She walked in and sat on the bed with them. "Hey girls. I just got home from work and heard you up here, so I figured I should come investigate. "What's up?"

Temari smiled. "We were just helping Sakura get ready for a date with Kiba later."

A smirk appeared on Aya's face, "Is that right? ... Oh and Sakura, have you spoken to Kiba about your pregnancy?" she questioned.

Sakura went wide-eyed. "How.... how did you know?!" Sakura exclaimed, practically speechless.

"Oh, did you seriously think you could hide something like that from me?" asked Aya. "I could tell right away. Mother's intuition."

"But I don't undersand!" Sakura replied. "I kept it so well hidden."

"So you thought. But there were many signs. And then there's the fact that I found your pregnancy test in the bathroom wastebasket two weeks ago. And God knows it wasn't your little sisters."

Sakura sighed, "So what's my punishment then? I mean it was a pretty stupid decision for me to have unprotected sex."

Aya huffed. "Listen Sakura. Of course I mind... but it was your own damn idea to do it when your know perfectly well of the consequences that followed...."

"Yeah, I know..." Sakura said hanging her head shamefully.

Aya continued her lecture. "Teenage pregnancy is hard. I know. I had the experience so that's exactly why I'm not angry with you. Because I was there before and I know how you feel sweetie. Any normal mother would be freaking out right now, like my mother did... It hurt me so badly when she kicked me out of the house and wanted nothing to do with me. I don't want to stoop to the same level as her. I'm just very disappointed in you and Kiba. but I'll do everything I can to help you two with this. And if that boy knows what's good for him, he'd better think twice before one thought runs through his mind about leaving you." Aya said raising her voice.

"Don't worry one bit Ms. Haruno. Sakura and I had this discussion already. I promised not to leave her no matter what, and I intend to keep that promise." Kiba said, entering the room with Sakura's six year old little sister, Chikane, in his arms.

Chikane lept out of Kiba's arms onto Sakura's lap. "Guess what ne-chan! Hana-san let me play with the puppies today!" she shouted happily.

"Really? That's great!" Sakura replied to her sibling.

"Make sure you thank your sister for watching 'Kane all day Kiba." Aya said.

Kiba smiled. "Sure thing. She loves kids, so she doesn't mind one bit. Hana said she'll watch her any time."

"Well, here's some money for Hana for babysitting." Aya said handing $20 to Kiba. "I made some good tips at work today." she said standing up.

"Momma!" Chikane suddenly yelled clinging onto her. "I wanna spend the night at Kisa-chan's house tonight!"

"Alright hunny. We'll call her mom then." Aya replied. She looked at the kids before exciting the room. "I'll leave you guys to talk then."

"So are you ready Sakura?" Kiba asked grabbing her hand to pull her up off the bed. "You look beautiful, as always."

"Thanks." Sakura blushed at his works.

Temari and Hinata giggled as they followed the couple downstairs.

"We'll be off then." Temari said when they reached the bottom of the stairs. She and Hinata put their shoes on and walked out the door with Sakura and Kiba right behind them.

"We're going to meet up with Sasu, Naru, Gaara, and Shika at my house. So make sure you two get over there later." Hinata called, waving goodbye.

"Alright." Kiba replied walking the opposite way with Sakura.  
Sakura grabbed Kiba's hand. "Thank you Kiba... for everything."

He kissed her hand in return. "Of course..."

Sakura smiled softly. "_Maybe all of us can have a happy ending after all_." She thought tightening her grip on Kiba's hand.

* * *

**::End Chapter::**

**Kiko- Intense chapter huh? Well, not really, but I hope you like it anyway! 8D But guess what! This may be a good thing or a bad thing to you readers, but the next chapter is the final one! Even though its more of an epilogue. So be looking forward to the exciting conclusion! I'm so proud of how this story turned out. I started it over a year ago and thought I'd never finish it! But thanks to the inspirational reviews and help on some of the chapters from my friend Payne, it was quite a success. I also really have to thank SakuraKissy for ever thinking of this story and helping me with the first chapter. If it wasn't for her this wouldn't even exist! So a million thank and a big mega-hug for her! I hope you still remember this fic SakuraKissy!**

**And also.... thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciated every single one.**

* * *

!NarutoDisclaimer: I do not own


	17. Epilogue

**Kiko- And just because I haven't updating in forever here's the last chapter for your enjoyment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**::A High School Story::::Epilogue::**

**::Sasuke's P.O.V.::**

After Kiba and Sakura arrived at the house all of us headed down to the lake to hang out until it got dark outside. it was about six o' clock and the sun was starting the go down by the time we got to the lake, tunring the blue sky different shades of orange, pink, and purple. Gaara, Hina, Naru, and I sat on one of the picnic tables down on the sand while we watched Shika and Kiba try to splash Tema and Sakura with water.

"It's been a good year." Gaara said, breaking our silence, aside from the squeals and laughter coming from Sakura and Tema.

Naru smiled. "I'll say! Best year of my life!" he looked at me. "And it's all because you and Hina-chan moved here."

I gripped his hand tighter. "I'm thankful I met you Naru. Before I ever realized it, I fell for you."

He blushed and gigle cutely. "Love you Sasu."

"Love you too, Naru." I replied, kissing him on the cheek.

Hina sighed. "In the fall we're going to be seniors. It's our last year. I think we should try to make the most of it." she said enthusiastically.

"You're absolutely right, Hina-chan!" Naru explained.

We would have a great year next year. I was positive. Because we all had each other... Hinata had Gaara, Sakura had Kiba, Temari had Shikamaru, and I had Naruto. Always. Our high school story wasn't over yet.

**::The End::**

* * *

**Kiko- Cheesy ending much? But that's okay. These kind of stories as supposed to end all cheesy right?**

**So... I'll let you readers decide! Do you want a sequel?!**

**Please review and tell me! If I do start a sequel it will be co-written with my girlfriend, my Naru-kun. And also uploaded on our joint account on deviantArt.**


End file.
